


特殊支援

by la_meredith



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_meredith/pseuds/la_meredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根被肖打晕并捕获之后，被“小型非法机构”的头目芬奇关在了图书馆的阅览室里，有一天，她呼叫了肖。百合纯肉练笔不喜勿入。<br/>After been caught by Shaw, root was imprisoned in Finch's reading room.  One day, she asked Shaw for a special support.<br/>saling in taobao<br/>已出本，淘宝地址: https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?_u=m9dsl94a980&id=534170478596</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
　　  
　　肖总是按时下班的。  
　　芬奇不止一次请求她在工作时间外联络总部——也就是芬奇本人——但毫无例外地被她拒绝了。  
　　以一种十分过激的方法：摔手机。  
　　不过第二天上班的时候，她又能领到一个新手机。有时候，她怀疑为了维持这个小型非法机构，芬奇特意买下了一家手机公司。  
　　Motorxra，Nokix，Lx，都很有可能。  
　　上班的地方在一个废弃的图书馆，里面的书几乎只有芬奇在看——这个隐形富豪有收藏图书的嗜好。  
　　说是“几乎”，是因为前一阵她捉到了根之后，后者就被芬奇在图书馆里“管制”了起来。  
　　是的，图书馆里除了养着“小熊”——一只里斯捡来的马犬——以外，还囚禁着一个世界顶尖的黑客。  
　　厚重的铁栅，一层电磁屏蔽，感应脚镣，还有一把纯物理的弹子锁。这锁对于肖和里斯这样的退休特工来说，简直像小孩子的玩具，然而只要与电子无关，似乎就与根绝缘。  
　　她打不开纯机械设计的锁头，也打不开机械锁死的脚镣。  
　　  
　　肖上下班的时候，有时可以看见根在铁栅后面对她微笑。这时她就不禁会想起两人之前短暂的合作来。  
　　她总是用一种撒娇又亲热的口吻与你讲话，叫你不知不觉地相信她，就好像相信一个天真的孩子一样——忍不住相信。  
　　有时，根也会对她做口型，或是“我，想，你”，或是“好，天，气”。  
　　她脸上总挂着恋人一般的微笑，让人根本看不出她有网络戒断反应的焦躁——不是说她这样的网络成瘾患者都应该有戒断反应的吗？  
　　  
　　没几天，肖就习惯了上班之前下班之后，在根的笼子前面晃一晃，打个招呼，笑眯眯接受她的调戏。  
　　这么关着简直太无聊了，肖无限同情地想着，忍不住同情心泛滥。  
　　  
　　今天下班的时候，根像往常一样，对着她微笑，口型是“我，需要，你”。  
　　肖眯着眼睛，疑惑地看着她。  
　　“我，需要，你。”像是一个暗号，一个保险栓，一个只在危险的时刻按下的报警按钮。  
　　一个根最后呼唤的“执行者”。  
　　  
　　肖顿了一下，用口型回她：“等着我。”  
　　  
　　今天是一个雨天，芬奇和里斯带着小熊去“雨天活动”，图书馆里空无一人，下班之后，她绕了回来。  
　　  
　　根正在看书，褐色的长发盖住了半边脸（危险的那一半）。听见门口有响动，她抬头望了一眼，看见了肖。她笑着打招呼，“肖，看到你真好。”  
　　  
　　肖走到栅栏前，问：“你在笼子里也能收到机器给你的消息吗？”  
　　根笑着说：“当然……不能。”  
　　肖挑了挑眉毛，问：“那么你叫我来，当然也不是因为‘她’有什么危机了？”  
　　根听她说完，合上了手中的书（已经换成了《肖申克的救赎》），“肖女士，我叫你来，是因为我有个忙，不得不找你帮。”  
　　肖挑挑眉毛，“机器的事……你上次说的‘第三方’吗？”  
　　“不……”根站起来，在她耳边说，“我的事。”  
　　“哦？”肖的视线越过她的肩头，落在书柜里的一本精装书上。（《铁面人》？）  
　　根的气息隔着铁栅栏，在耳畔吹拂，“Sameen，你一定懂得女人总有些需要。”  
　　肖后退了半步，但没有离开根的影响半径，“你自己解决。”  
　　“除此之外，我还需要拥抱。”  
　　“理解不了。”肖转身就要走。  
　　“等等，”根的手穿过铁栅栏，捏住了她的手，“在这里我只信任你。”  
　　她的声音透着诚恳和软弱，肖不禁转身打量着她，想从她那张看起来十分完美的面具下面看出一点破绽。  
　　  
　　根一摊手，“好吧，还有机器。”  
　　“报酬是什么？”  
　　  
　　根见她松口，又恢复了一副“谁我都能骗倒”的表情，“你就不必跑出去找乐子，不必担心碰上那些说好要ONS，实际上却是要谈恋爱的男人，他们爱哭，情绪化，还要拥抱……”  
　　她重复着肖曾经的说辞，这番话发生在她与里斯埋伏在一栋五层的砖楼顶上的时候，根不可能听到过。  
　　——“机器”真是无处不在。  
　　  
　　根举起左手，指甲上涂着黑色的指甲油，“我的技术，‘当然’比大多数人都要好。”  
　　肖眯起眼睛。  
　　她说的的确是实情，全世界范围内爆发的病毒，如入无人之境地入侵芬奇的电脑，不不不不不，她是根，她一定不是这个意思……  
　　“你就有更多的时间和小熊玩。”  
　　“成交。”  
　　  
　　肖说着就要离开，“我明晚来看你。”  
　　“Sameen,”根叫住她，“我想吃东街的派。”  
　　+++++  
　　  
　　根——萨曼莎·格洛夫斯——的手指修长，涂着黑色的指甲油，肖猜她年轻的时候，也曾沉迷过哥特金属。  
　　想到她今晚可能的表情，肖的心情一阵轻快，排队带来的不悦一扫而空。她前面那个人也拿着派离开了，她对着摊主一笑，说：“两个派。”  
　　她拿着带给根的酥皮派，朝着那座图书馆走去。她兜里装着开门的钥匙——从芬奇那里偷出来印了个模子自己动手锉出来的（曲别针有点太小了）——还有带给小熊的罐头。  
　　还有，一瓶洗甲水。  
　　门前车来车往，纽约城的喧嚣，一如既往。图书馆的大门厚重，仿佛另一个世界的入口。而肖，从不走大门。  
　　她像往常一样绕到图书馆侧面，从小巷子里奇迹般地踩着两边的墙壁，爬上二楼，自高窗里爬进屋内。  
　　小熊听见异动，早早跑过来看，看见是肖，并未鸣叫示警，而是歪着头看着她爬进来，喉咙里不时发出可爱的呜咽声。  
　　肖蹲下来，揉了揉它的勃颈，扔出一个棒球，小熊立刻跟着球跑了出去，不一会就甩着尾巴回来了。  
　　“好孩子。”她打开罐头，倒进小熊的狗盆里。  
　　肖与小熊玩了一会，才走进根的房间，根正走来走去，手里拿着一本旧旧的书。  
　　她细看书名，《基督山伯爵》。  
　　“正在计划挖地道，哈？”  
　　“肖女士，你来了。”根明显被她幽灵般的出现方式吓到了，不过很快就换上一副甜美的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

　　肖站在栅栏外面，对她的笑容做出回应，也笑着拿出了手机，丢到一边。  
　　根的脸明显僵硬了一下，但又马上恢复往常的神情。

　　根总是这样，时刻摆出一张深情款款的脸。  
　　不过她有多危险，相熟的人都知道。  
　　但即使如此，在根这幅表情面前，大多数人还是会不停地迟疑。  
　　——她说的话，到底是真是假？她说的危险，到底会不会发生？她说的“没事”，到底会不会杀死我？  
　　肖闪进铁栅栏里，带上了铁门。  
　　  
　　根往前走了一步，压迫感有些强烈。  
　　是要开始了的意思吗？肖伸出双手，揪住根的衣襟，双手向外分开，脱掉了她的外套。里面是衬衫，最上面一颗扣子没有扣。  
　　“我能直接撕开吗？”肖注意到她的视线离开根的眼睛时，根却没有看别处，只是盯着她。  
　　“……还是我自己来吧，我不想这么快就被哈罗德发现。我还很期待你我的长期合作。”  
　　  
　　肖后退了一点，却撞在了栅栏上。没有退路的感觉，这可不大好，“请。”  
　　  
　　根的视线依然盯在她脸上，双手攀在胸前，一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子。  
　　不错…肖在心里评估，男人女人都一样，都可以唤起我。  
　　衬衫里什么也没有了。起伏的曲线随着她的动作若隐若现。根并没有继续脱掉衣服，而是把手伸向了肖。  
　　根的手放在她腰间，身体贴了过来。肖无法后退，反而迎上前去。两人的身体相撞，好像磁铁一样紧紧的吸在了一起。根环住了她的腰，两人身体紧贴，这让肖不禁叹了口气。  
　　——衣服果然多余。  
　　她双手背后扯着袖子，把自己身上的风衣扯了下来。根的手不知何时探进了她的裤子里，一只手捏住了臀瓣，手指暧昧的扫进缝隙里。  
　　——不错，嗯？  
　　肖的下巴抬得高高的，眼神里这么表扬根。根微笑着点头，在她的耳垂上轻轻一吻，肖惊觉落了下风，不禁挣扎了一下。根的双手忽然使劲，把她固定在怀中，轻易利用身高，突入了她颈间。  
　　温热的吻落下来，牙齿轻轻啮咬的刺痛让她兴奋起来。  
　　  
　　根没有吹嘘。她的手果然不得了。两腿间的深处有一个部分随着她的揉捏充血硬挺，指尖探入缝隙深处。扫过那难受的部分，使充血的胀痛有所缓解，却又加深了被触碰的渴望。  
　　而她另一只手，正慢慢从她背上一寸一寸扫过，活像是在扫雷。  
　　她的手掌盖住胛骨下端，温暖的触感让肖忍不住赞许地哼了出来。  
　　根又笑了，呼出的气体喷在颈侧，引起肖的一阵战栗，“Sameen，你喜欢这里，是吗？”  
　　  
　　Sameen是肖的名字“Samantha”的昵称，她从医院辞职之后，就没人再这么叫她了。同事称她“肖”或者“靛蓝”，“Sameen”大概是机器告诉她的。机器无所不知，无所不在，机器注视着你。  
　　  
　　肖咬着牙根，声音从喉咙里挤出来：“不要叫我Sameen。”  
　　  
　　根的手加大了力道，流连不去，反复按压摩挲。  
　　而另一只手也加快了些许速度，在腿间来回，好像在暗示过一会她就要用这样的速度进出。指腹压入肉缝之中，压住了涨痛的肉块，肖的两腿间濡湿润滑，根在那里滑动起来，没有任何障碍。  
　　她离开了肖的臀肉，手从两人之间滑进肖的长裤里，滑过腿间肉芽，直接叩门而入。  
　　蓦地，肖一把抓住她两只手，反身把她压在栅栏上。肖眯上眼睛，属于杀手的危险气息逼得根不得不偏开头。  
　　“我从刚才就有点想问你，根，Sam，你所谓的’女人的需要’，到底都包括些什么？为什么你反而……”  
　　根扭过头来，低头看着肖，笑着说：“Sameen，我以为你昨天就明白了我们的支援内容。Sameen，身为女人，你就没有偶尔想要主动的时候？”  
　　  
　　她在一句不长的话里提到了两次“Sameen”，这个女黑客深谙激怒别人的方法。  
　　  
　　肖深吸了一口气，反而笑了一笑，踮脚吻了一下她的嘴唇：“我总是主动的那个。”  
　　  
　　根皱了一下眉头，“Sameen，这是我呼叫的支援。你该让我先…”  
　　“除非你把这黑漆漆的的玩意儿洗掉。”肖一把捏住她的手，毫不犹豫的打断了她。  
　　根的眼中露出颇不赞同的神色，肖问：“你的女伴们从来不这么要求你吗？”  
　　“Sameen，恐怕我无法为你办到。这是‘根’的标志。”  
　　肖用力按住她的双手，轻轻的在她耳边说道：“Sam，你把指甲油洗掉，我就满足你的‘女人的需求’，你不洗掉，那就趴着乖乖让我操。”  
　　  
　　肖的声音里有一种硬质的东西，不论她的音调压得多低，硬质的部分都会毫不降调地凸现出来，像是水流不断冲刷着耳膜。  
　　根的呼吸因为她的耳语而急促起来。她并没有理会肖的最后通牒，而是无头无尾的说了一句：“Sameen,你很性感。就算你很凶，依然很性感。”  
　　  
　　“那当然。”肖吹开她的衬衫，吮住锁骨端头，问道，“Sam，你的敏感带在哪里？”  
　　声音顺着骨骼嗡嗡传上来，震得她一阵酸麻。  
　　根嗤笑一声，“肖，不要勉强，你还没有过女伴吧？”  
　　肖往下移了一点，说：“Sam，人总有些一样的地方。打到心脏就会死，舔到这里，就会兴奋。”  
　　她的舌头卷住了根的乳头，粗糙的味蕾与粗糙的乳头相互挤压摩擦。这么近的距离里，任何反应都很难瞒过对方。根粗戛的呼吸，也出卖了她最敏感的点。  
　　肖像是在猎毒蛇。一旦找准了对方的弱点，就毫不犹豫的持续猛攻。  
　　根的呼吸越来越粗重，终于有一阵呼气震动了声带。  
　　  
　　肖笑了一下，“我学的总是很快。”  
　　根嘲讽到，“Sameen，如果你不知道接下来怎么办，我可以先示范给你看。”  
　　肖皱了一下眉头，从她胸前抬起头来，说：“机器一定告诉过你，我以前做过医生。人类的身体，我很了解。”  
　　“Sameen，”根笑了起来，声音天真而甜美，“有些事情就算你在书上看过一千遍，也要试试才知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　肖揪住根的衣襟，把她拎起来，往后一直推到椅子上。根抬头看着她，说：“Sameen，你太粗暴了。”  
　　肖也还她一个微笑：“Sam,你太啰嗦了。”  
　　  
　　“Sam”，当然也是根的名字，根不喜欢芬奇叫她格洛夫斯女士，意味着她拒绝承认自己过去的身份与现在的自己有什么广泛关联以上的关联。理所当然地，也有许多年不曾有人叫她“Sam”。  
　　根也叫Samantha。这是机器设计好的吗？  
　　  
　　她走过去捧起根的头，深深吻下去。阻止她继续评论自己的技术。  
　　根圈住肖的腰，一只手抚摸着她的腰背，另一只手揉捏着她的臀瓣。  
　　肖从嘴里溢出一阵短促的呻吟。根笑了，肖咬了她一口，企图像订书机一样把她那张大开嘲讽之门的嘴订起来。  
　　根果然没有了开口的机会，手上加重了力道，大力抚摸着肖腰侧的皮肤。  
　　肖短促而急促地小声哼叫，像是十分享受。  
　　根当然不会放过这个机会游说肖，“Sameen,你现在大可放松下来，好好享受一番。”  
　　“不擦掉你的指甲油就休想。”  
　　“Sameen,”根的尾音慵懒上翘，好像在安慰不听话的小情人，“我用什么擦呢？哈罗德好像不懂女士需要什么装备。”  
　　肖灿烂地笑起来，从大衣口袋里拿出洗甲水和化妆棉，“我懂。”  
　　根脸上甜美的笑容有了裂痕。  
　　已经是今天的第三次了。  
　　  
　　她试图抗争：“不，今天不，今天来不及了。”  
　　“Sam，真高兴你做了正确的选择。”肖在叫“Sam”的时候，声音刻意放得很温柔。她把手里的东西放在桌子上，又跪回椅子上低下头。  
　　根顺手接过她，把她的裤子脱下来一半，“Sameen，你真让人舍不得放开。”  
　　她有一只手游走在肖的臀部，另一只手则潜进了腿心。肖往后退了一点，扑进根的怀里。  
　　肖的动作迅捷如野兽，根享受着肖光裸的手臂摩擦腰际皮肤的熨帖，觉察出一阵斗兽似的快感。  
　　——好像猛虎伸爪拍着你，却没有伸出指甲。  
　　根并不急着进入肖或者被肖进入，或者说她觉得今晚的“特殊支援”的重点和中心都已不是做爱，而是要和肖争出个上下来。  
　　谁说了算，谁的气势能够压过谁，谁会最后认输，做雌伏的那个。  
　　肖危险的气息喷在她的小腹上，双臂略使劲，把根整个的抱了起来，她觉得下身一凉，裤子已经被肖甩在了地上。  
　　“Sameen，你真是太粗暴了。”根的声音依旧甜美而平稳，好像刚才肖脱的不是她的裤子，她只是个旁观者。  
　　肖用膝盖顶开她的双腿，手指突入两腿之间，鲁莽地抵住穴口。她停住动作，双眼直视根，“Sam，你的逻辑离开机器就不能用了？嗯？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　肖说：“你的指甲油今天洗不掉了，因此你没门。胜败已成定局，你为什么还要反抗？”  
　　根在她唇边印下一吻，笑着说：“你如果肯老老实实坐下来看我示范，立刻就会明白……呜……”  
　　肖忽然把手指拉出来。粗糙的指腹剥开了覆着肉芽的皱褶，一下子就让根半身酸麻，险些呻吟出来。  
　　根气喘吁吁，抗议到：“Sameen，你的逻辑我也不明白……你摸起来像是漏水了。”  
　　肖解释到：“那是因为我发现马上就可以……”  
　　她忽然又不说了。  
　　  
　　根又露出甜美的笑容，笑容因为肖手指不断的动作，有些摇摇欲坠，“可以……上我？Sameen，为什么不往下说了？你还真是容易……在……意外的地方……啊……害羞……”  
　　肖跪在地上，扬起头看着她。指尖沾着透明的粘液，正在平日深藏的山谷内大肆冲撞。根没法欣赏她那种胜利者的表情，她的腰完全被肖死死地固定住，因而在这么久违的生理刺激下，她只能扬起头，以浑身肌肉紧绷来对抗这该死的快感。  
　　肖硬质的声音在她耳边响起，“Sam，我还没进去呢，你怎么就一副快要来了的样子。”  
　　“还……哈啊……差得远呢……Sameen……”  
　　她浑身都微微颤抖，玫红色的乳尖刚刚被肖舔吮而充血硬挺，而呈现出熟透了的光泽，一波一波在空气中划下红色的乱线。  
　　肖恶意地放慢了速度，根因此忍不住迎着她的手指扭动起来。  
　　“sam，认输，我就给你个痛快。”  
　　根放开咬得艳红的下唇，赞扬到：“Sameen，这样也很舒服，你也该试试。”  
　　肖愣了一下，耸了耸肩，“只要你喜欢。”  
　　  
　　她俯下身，咬住根的嘴唇，作为回报，根没再提反抗的事，双臂已老老实实搭在她肩膀上。  
　　出乎意料的是，根的回应也很粗暴，两人互相撕咬，房间里的低吟也越来越急促。  
　　她抬头看了根一眼，根双眼迷离不知焦点对在什么地方，反正并没有在看肖。  
　　除了如胶似漆的恋人，谁喜欢在这种时刻进行无聊的眼神交流呢？  
　　根的手臂开始收紧，暗示了她异样的兴奋，肖不得已把脸埋进她颈间，这个姿势能让两人贴得更近一些，更重要的是，能免于眼神的碰撞。  
　　肖一只手按住根的后腰，另一只手狠狠楔入她的腿间。根搭在扶手上的上肌肉紧绷，脚尖也绷得直直的，肖看着这坏蛋这幅样子，不禁得意起来，放慢了速度，却加重了力道。  
　　被牙咬得破碎的呻吟声从根的嘴唇中逃逸出来，肖硬质的声音在她耳边说：“你为什么不叫出来，这是你的习惯吗？你的声音很棒。”  
　　根开口回答，明显费力地控制着气息，“我可不想……机器回放……今天的时候，听见……自己这么放荡的声音。”  
　　“哈，你正在被监视。”  
　　“呜……快点，求你……”  
　　“如您所愿。”肖陡然间加快了速度。根有一瞬间睁大了眼睛，但随即又紧紧闭上，似乎已经调动了全身的力量来对抗即将到来的高潮。  
　　虽然闭着眼睛，然而眼前像是有人忽然开了一盏一千瓦的射灯，正对着她直射。  
　　  
　　肖也感受到了她挛缩的甬道，却没有停下动作，仍然恶意地律动，拇指甚至按住了根芽。因为她的坏心眼，强烈的击穿感被人为地拉长了，根全身的力量最终没能对抗持续的快感刺激，终于大声呻吟出来。  
　　肖把她的腿圈在自己身上，拖着她的臀部，一把抱起她来，“怎么样，女士，我今天的任务完成了，还是你需要再来一次？”  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　根挂在肖身上，因为被肖了按住后腰，鼠蹊部紧紧贴在她光裸的小腹上。肖因此还能感觉到她偶尔的痉挛，（还有湿滑的体液）。  
　　等根回味完这个惊人的高潮之后，她才好整以暇地从肖的肩膀上抬起头来，“Sameen，我需要你做的是，放我下来，乖乖坐下。”  
　　肖挑了挑眉毛，微笑了一下，说：“为什么？”  
　　根十分震惊：“为什么？为了公平，当然了。”  
　　肖笑得和蔼可亲，在根的唇边印下一吻，说：“你知道我在想什么吗？”  
　　根注视着她，“你在想什么？”  
　　“我在想……如果我现在把你弄到筋疲力尽……你一定只能打消把那黑乎乎的玩意儿塞到我身体里的念头。”  
　　“Sameen……”  
　　“没门。”  
　　根沉默了一会儿，试图挣脱出肖的拥抱。这个动作直接被肖判断为“有攻击性”，肖忽然向前倾倒，把她摔在了椅子里，捏住她的双手，直接打翻了洗甲水的瓶子，用纸巾吸饱水，敷在根的指甲上。  
　　  
　　相较于被洗掉了“根的标志”这么严重的事件，根的表情并没有那么严重。  
　　她全身只挂着一件条纹工装衬衫，在肖和她自己的联手蹂躏下，已经皱成一团。她翘起二郎腿，支着下巴看着肖为自己劳作。  
　　  
　　肖的表情很认真。  
　　“丙酮长期接触皮肤会致癌。”她说。  
　　肖仔细检查着指甲表面的覆盖情况，“考虑到你的手指会在我的身体里反复摩擦，我挑的是不含丙酮的品种。”  
　　根看着她，禁不住露出了甜美的笑容，“你真谨慎。你以前是个医生，是吗，Sameen？医生是不是都万分惧怕这些化学试剂？”  
　　“小心使得万年船。顺便说。”她并没有继续说下去，好像因为太过专注，已经把后面的话提前消化掉了。  
　　  
　　根玩味地看着她，迷人的眼睛在她板成石头的脸庞上扫过，轻声开口说：“Sameen，不需要我帮你解决吗？”  
　　肖替根穿上内裤，又套上长裤，拉着她站起来，“不需要，那不属于我的任务范围，我走了，晚安。”  
　　根按住了肖的手，“可是……”  
　　肖笑着说：“Sam,你是输家，想也不要想。”  
　　根还想说点什么，肖已经关上了大门，厚重的锁头锁了起来，小熊蹲在门外，歪着头看着她。  
　　肖已经走出了她的视线，根听见她在门外穿着大衣的声音，她轻轻的唤了一声，小熊竖起耳朵，吧嗒吧嗒地跟了出去。  
　　  
　　  
　　根小心的保持着指甲上的纸巾的平衡，自己穿好衣服，扣上扣子，又把脚翘在桌子上，双手支着下巴，发起呆来。  
　　肖是一个奇怪的人，这反而不奇怪，因为无论是芬奇还是里斯，还是她自己，都是大家眼中的怪胎。  
　　机器说她情绪感知障碍，根在和她相处的不长的一段时间里却并没有十分觉得，至少她对“愤怒”感知得相当良好。  
　　她轻轻擦了一下指甲表面，发涩的感觉并不太好，这也是另一个她不喜欢擦掉指甲油的原因。  
　　不过肖恳切要求的话，这轻微的不适感也不是不能忍受。  
　　狂野，柔软，肖。  
　　  
　　  
　　肖早上准点来上班，会额外带一个东街的派给根。只是根再没有对她做过口型。  
　　她只是笑，笑得好像她俩已经是恋人。  
　　肖并不会因此误会根会因为一晚上的关系对她有别样的情感需求。  
　　根感情丰富，却选择冷血无情，这和她不同，她别无选择。  
　　她……根对谁都是这样的笑容，就好像有的人喜欢板着脸，有的人表现得无所谓，根只是喜欢笑罢了。  
　　根和那些出来ONS的人不同，特别是不会一夜之后就哭闹着要和你交往。  
　　  
　　  
　　根接过派的时候，特地停留了一下。肖下意识地低头看了一眼，根黑色的指甲油已经洗掉了。  
　　她扒掉了根的标志，哈，就像是扒掉了她的衣服。  
　　肖忍不住笑了一下，对根说：“今日最佳。”  
　　根对她耳语道：“今天里斯带芬奇和小熊去看电影，我希望……”  
　　肖接口到：“我会来。有什么想要我带的？”  
　　“煎绿茶。”  
　　“嗯……你也好这口？”  
　　“健康。”  
　　“好的，等着我。”  
　　根想到了什么，忽然说：“不过我想你也许愿意改天？”  
　　  
　　肖疑惑不解，“为什么忽然改变主意？”  
　　根说：“明天没有小熊。”  
　　“我知道，所以？”  
　　根说：“我以为有小熊你才会来。”  
　　肖想了一下，回答：“我并没有把‘小熊’和‘特殊支援’联系在一起，也就是说，我并不是为了玩小熊的奖励才来的。”  
　　根眯起眼睛，促狭地问道：“那你是为了什么？”  
　　肖说：“为了我呼叫支援的时候，也有人能支援我。你，或者机器，什么都可以，反正你是……”  
　　“人机交互平台。”  
　　“人机交互平台。”  
　　“好交易。”根称赞道。  
　　肖摇头，说：“不是交易，是信任。我晚点来看你。除了煎茶没有别的了？”  
　　“你。”  
　　肖困惑地抬头：“你说什么？”  
　　“带你。”  
　　肖笑了一下，说：“当然会有。”  
　　  
　　  
　　++  
　　  
　　  
　　外面单调的雨声催人入睡，如果不是还有汽车不时呼啸而过，根会以为这雨声只是谁模拟出来的巨大白噪音。  
　　根听见窗子粗暴地响了一下，她放下手上的书，把暖风开得更大了一些，走到铁栅前面，看见肖裹着雨衣闯了过来。  
　　她把手上的塑料袋塞进根手里，从兜里摸出一根铁丝，夹在两指中间，摸了一下锁头，锁头咔哒一声弹开了。  
　　熟练地打开了铁闸，熟练得仿佛是回家一样。  
　　根笑道：“哈罗德就算用钥匙来开，也显得很笨重。”  
　　肖打开门，闪了进来，说：“人应该做自己擅长的事情。”  
　　根看起来非常同意地点了点头。  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　她抬头看了根一眼，笑了出来，“Sam，你的煎茶。”  
　　根坐在椅子上滑到肖面前，接过来顺手放在了桌子上，肖看了忍不住挑挑眉毛。根皱眉问：“Sameen？”  
　　肖开口道：“放在桌子上的话，很容易弄洒。”  
　　“Sameen，我保证我已经成年很久，不会犯这种幼稚的错误。”  
　　肖的嘴角忍不住上扬，“我不能保证。”  
　　她脱掉外面的呢子大衣，里面竟然只是一件无袖背心。  
　　根终于听懂了她隐晦的暗示，欺身上前，低头在她耳边轻轻说：“Sameen，虽然我很喜欢你激烈的节奏感，不过……”  
　　她并没有继续说下去，直接把肖推进了椅子里，跨坐在她腿上。  
　　肖搂住她的腰，硬质的声音平静地评论到：“Sam，我进来的时候，发现你最上面三颗扣子都没有扣。”  
　　根亲亲她的嘴唇，“所以呢？”  
　　“我以为你会等我出手。”  
　　根歪着头，笑得甜蜜又天真。  
　　“Sameen……”  
　　肖警觉起来，这是根的攻击姿态。  
　　根笑着吮吻她的耳朵和脖颈，动作轻柔却很挑逗，几乎每一个动作都是她心底的渴望。肖的感官全方位被入侵了，喘息声渐渐难以克制，欢愉的感觉阻止她蓄谋已久的还击，可是若不还击，她就不知怎么表达心里的快感。  
　　“Sam……你今天不太一样……你……啊……你让机器帮你……帮你作弊？”  
根的舌头恋恋不舍地离开了她的乳尖，笑着问：“作弊？”  
　　“我觉得今天……”她低吟了一声，“你的打击点精准了很多。是机器告诉你的？机器还偷看我ONS吗？”  
　　根竟然笑了出来，说：“我亲爱的Sameen，有些事情根本不用机器告诉我，我靠自己观察就可以知道。”  
　　“是吗……！”  
　　仿佛是为了回答肖的疑问，根陡然伸出双臂搂着她。  
　　温暖的感觉将她包围起来。肖开始想拥抱也不坏，作为技术的一部分，拥抱可以让另一方享受更多的愉悦感。  
　　她低头看了根一眼睛，强调道：根的拥抱。  
　　根抬起头来看着她，问：“所以Sameen，你是接受了我的关于公平的提议？”  
　　“不，我把它当做你呼叫支援的另一项内容。”  
　　“好吧，”她两手使劲，把肖微微抱离椅子，褪下了她的裤子，“如你所愿。”  
　　肖的双腿被她架在肩上，她看见肖腿间的层层皱褶，有一种快爬到山顶的心情。  
　　  
　　终于到了。  
　　  
　　在肖腿间落下一吻，她感觉到了热力与湿气。但她很快离开了那个地方，轻轻啃咬着肖的大腿内侧。  
　　大面积皮肤相互紧贴，相互挤压，让肖感觉到了异样的兴奋，她忍不住回应起根的摩擦，夹住她的头。至于为什么和以往跟别人一起的感觉很不一样，大概这就是根之前吹嘘的“技术”。  
　　根简直把她当成了面团，揉捏，挤压，啃咬，吹拂，每一个动作都牵动着欲望的根源，她的腿间濡湿空虚，泥泞不堪，在根的手中不断软化。  
　　“Sam.”她咬着牙根，叫着根的名字。  
　　根的脸贴在她的大腿上，满眼怜悯地看着她，“Sameen，你的反应我始料未及。就像个、就像个上个世纪的免费防火墙。”  
　　“看来你不是很满意？我需要升级吗？”  
　　“哦Sameen，你怎么会这么想？”根笑了起来，温和的气息吹过濡湿的缝隙，让肖忍不住地颤栗，“我喜欢你现在这样。”  
　　她的舌尖勾勒出花唇的外轮廓，舌尖则深入花瓣之。肖腿间肿胀的不适感因为根的舌尖触碰，终于缓解下来。肖微微呻吟出声，央求的话在舌尖打转，被她用尽全力用牙关锁住。  
　　根好整以暇地吮吸着两片柔软褶皱的唇瓣，舌头在充血的肉块上滑来滑去，越来越接近欲望的核心。她那条该死的舌头该死的灵活，透过薄薄的肉皮，准确地压在阴蒂的根部。  
　　  
　　绽放的深红色花朵不断地向外吐着露水，根榨取了这些汁液，啧啧有声，下身一波一波轻轻的快感潮流拍击着肖的神经，不断地提醒她，这令人尴尬又难堪的淫靡声音是从她身下传出来的。  
　　她兴奋得不知如何是好，腰部难耐地蠕动着，心中激烈地交战，无法决定是要央求根给个痛快，还是继续忍耐沉默。  
　　根认真地看着她，用脸颊蹭着她腿侧的皮肤，温暖的感觉直达心底。根忽然低下头，把她发烫发硬的红核连同覆盖其上的皱皮，一起含在了嘴里。  
　　肖满足地叹息着，同时也为了不必央求根而松了口气。根的嘴唇箍着红核，前后移动。  
这直接的刺激让肖禁不住随着她的节奏摆动着腰。根的舌头灵活地在皱褶间前进，剥开了附着其上的皱皮，粗砺的味蕾摩擦着久不见天日的敏感红豆。  
　　肖像是被人钉住七寸的蛇，紧紧地绷了起来。  
　　根稍稍离开一点，问道：“看来我观察得很仔细，Sameen？”  
　　肖抿住嘴唇，从鼻腔里嗯了一声。  
　　根不无失望地说：“原来Sameen毫不坦率。”  
　　肖皱起眉头问：“什么程度的……”  
　　根的舌尖扫过一个非常敏感的地方，让她呼吸为之一滞，音调也有所变化。根抬起眉头，露出一个“已破解”的表情，不过她嘴巴以下的部分全都被肖自己的下身挡住，所以她也不能确定。  
　　快感迅速地积累着，她想把剩下的话问完，又临时调整了优先级，呻吟出来。  
　　不，不够大声，不够长，不够抒发郁结在心中的快感。  
　　她的呻吟一声比一声悠长，却总是在中间戛然而止，根恶意地、总是在她快要将声音纾解出来的时候打扰她。快感一层一层攀升，她已可以感觉到身下的椅子湿了，浸湿它的不知是自己的体液，还是根的唾液。  
　　“根，Sam……！”  
　　根抬起头来，下意识地擦了一下嘴角，问：“什么事？”  
　　“给个痛快。”  
　　根眯起眼睛，有点难以置信，“你确定吗？我从前碰到的女伴们……”  
　　她的停顿，打断了肖快感积累的进程，肖仰面靠在椅背上，好像刚从接近高潮的顶峰落下来。


	6. Chapter 6

　　根适时地回到了红肿充血的阴蒂上，回到了最敏感的那个点。  
与刚才不同的是，她整颗地含住肉豆，让它在自己口中大幅地前后摇摆。  
肖已不知是该求她不要停，还是该求她回到刚才那个精细的动作。  
都非常愉悦，甚至不需要任何插入。在快感不断攀升的过程中，她甚至希望不要那么快，好尽量拉长享受的过程。  
　　只是，根的舌头精准地挑起皱皮，粗糙的舌尖铲进肉豆深处来回磨蹭，肖的呻吟也停了下来，她屏住了呼吸，等待最后坠落的时刻。  
　　在那一瞬间，好像真的有失重的感觉。肖随着高潮发出了迄今为止最长、最悲切的呻吟声。  
　　根并没有放过她，或者说她的肉豆。根紧紧地用舌尖压住那里，让肖每一次自发的震颤都引起一阵电流奔窜似的快感。  
　　她硬质的声音即使在这样的时刻也没有软化，即使断断续续的呻吟，也保留了一点点冷静。  
　　根的嘴唇终于放过了她。根跪在地上，搂着她的腰，笑道：“Sameen你看，我即使不使用手指，也可以让你感觉到……”  
　　肖睁开眼睛，声音已经恢复了平静：“所以你就亲自演示一遍？”  
　　“Sameen ，你听起来很不满……”根仔细地观察着她，忽然突入她黏腻湿滑的缝隙之中，两根手指不偏不倚地插到深处，触到了令人心悸的一个点。  
　　高潮的余韵尚未褪去，根的动作像是火上浇油，腹部肌肉的抽搐本已停了下来，在根毫不留情的攻击下又抽搐起来。  
　　“够了，可以了……”  
　　根的手指有节奏地按压着，肖在极乐之中起起落落，喘息着，呻吟着，不期而至的震颤带出汩汩流水，她死死夹住根的身体，有力的双手几乎要捏碎了扶手。  
　　根把手从她体内抽出来，轻轻按摩着她不时抽搐的小腹，对她说：“坦率到这种程度就很好。”  
　　“Sam，”她困难地吞咽着，喊着根几乎从没用过的昵称，“满意了吗？”  
　　根把湿漉漉手指在她面前晃了晃，最后放到自己口中，品尝了一下，咂咂嘴。  
　　“呣……满意，满意极了。”  
　　肖仍然躺在椅子里喘息着，而根衣着整齐趴在她身上，有一下没一下地舔着她光滑而弹性良好的皮肤。  
　　肖吞咽了一下，说：“根。”  
　　从这项交易、任务、或者别的随你怎么说——开始之后，肖和她单独相处时，两人总私下互相称呼对方的昵称来开玩笑。肖忽然叫了“根”，让根几乎不确定肖是在呼唤她。  
　　“……肖？”  
　　“根，我信任你。”  
　　  
　　根停顿了一下，笑着回答道：“肖，absolutely 。”  
　　  
　　+++++  
　　  
　　肖几乎从不多管闲事，所以她也从来没问过为什么芬奇和机器要不约而同地将她关在图书馆。  
　　机器知道她来过，也知道她们在她眼皮底下疯狂地做爱。  
　　但机器从不关心。  
　　也许机器也将所有的事情分成相关和不相关。而她和根的事情，被判定为不相关，而封存起来。  
　　  
　　根是个神奇的女人。同是世界顶级的黑客，芬奇几乎手无缚鸡之力，而根，枪法不错。  
　　纵使有机器帮忙，但终日与枪械为伍的肖明白想拿枪打中目标是一件多么困难的事情。  
　　里斯曾说过根从十四岁开始，就独自向墨西哥毒贩的整个黑帮挑衅，只为了替她死去的同伴复仇。  
　　她是如何学习的枪法？  
　　她用什么练习？  
　　她经历了如何的枪林弹雨才有了现在这样全无动摇的心志？  
　　她知道了根的名字，根的姓氏，她的社保号码（假的），根的技术，却依旧像是全无所知。  
　　她有时候也会想，机器的目标到底是什么。它是否会对他们几个执行者有任何的偏向？  
　　譬如说，它现在像是不惜一切代价地指挥他们，只为了救不知所踪的里斯，是否是因为他对芬奇来说有着相当特殊的地位？  
……该死，若是机器没有任何的偏向，那为什么它不让里斯来救科尔？  
　　所有人都会得救吗？  
　　  
　　这不是“肖”该考虑的事情，这只不过是一份工作，工作允许失败。  
　　  
　　  
　　她们有时候也会聊到机器——肖只是随口一问：“为什么你如此信任机器？我是说……我的同伴被杀了，机器也并没有来救他。我们被组织抛弃了，它也没有阻止。”  
　　“我懂……”根的声音有点飘缈，“但她只是一台机器。她不会跑也不会跳，她需要你和里斯。你们是执行人。而我，我为她说话。”  
　　“你是……人机交互界面。”肖枕在根的小腹上，感受到隐藏在细滑皮肤下的爆发力，这个女人独自在黑暗中前行，她本来也不可能是个柔弱的女人。  
　　肖抬起头来，看着根比实际年龄年轻许多的脸，心中暗自揣测有多少人会被她这张脸骗了。  
　　“而你和里斯是执行者。”她摸了摸肖的头发。  
　　肖皱了一下眉头：“那芬奇？”  
　　根也皱起了眉头，仿佛是在搜刮一个词汇，“爸爸或者妈妈，之类的。”  
　　感觉到肖点了头，根说：“她是个好孩子……可你要明白，知道所有事，和能做所有事不一样。”  
　　“啊哈？”  
　　“所以她需要我，需要我们。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“Sameen，专心。”  
　　“哦？”肖笑了起来，“sam，你这是在挑衅。”  
　　根甜美地笑了起来，拉着肖的胳膊，把她拉到胸前。  
　　肖的手指轻轻划过她肩膀上的圆形伤痕，说：“你的肩膀受了不少伤，为什么枪法还是那么准？”  
　　“只要开枪一瞬间捏紧手腕就行了，我又不是狙击手。”  
　　“嗯……”肖舔着根的脖子，轻轻从耳后吸到锁骨，“也就是说你的左手枪法比较准了？”  
　　根轻笑了一下，右手拨弄着肖的乳头，感受着它在自己手中硬挺起来，“Sameen，我习惯用右手。”  
　　“我习惯用嘴。”  
　　她低头含住根胸前硬挺的红石，两人裸裎相对，显然早已纾解过一轮，只是不知被什么又唤起了欲望。  
　　根笑了起来，显得甜美而满足，“Sameen,你该回去了，你还要上班，不是吗？”  
　　“哦？”肖抬起头来趴在她胸前，“我们在办公室做爱，然后你告诉我再不回去我明天到这个办公室就会迟到。”  
　　她困惑不解地歪了一下头，“有点荒诞。”  
　　根戳了一下她的脸，“Sameen，我是认真的。”  
　　肖直起身，边穿裤子边说：“哦，那个女黑客对我招之即来，挥之即去，真是太过分了。”  
　　根笑起来，“肖探员，至少她没有哭哭啼啼抱着你的腿不让你走。”  
　　肖也笑了起来，“是啊，不幸中的万幸。明天见。”  
　　“明天见。”


	7. Chapter 7

　　“明天”来的相当快，她接近十一点的时候离开这里，一个小时之后，就是第二天。似乎只过了一两个小时，天就亮了，可肖并没有在上班的时间出现。  
　　  
　　根曾去过她的家，一个空旷得像是仓库的地方。而现在，她坐在桌子前面，百无聊赖地想象肖在床上赖着不想起床的样子。  
　　  
　　  
　　虽然隔着一道铁闸，根当然还是第一时间听到了卡特的号码跳出来的事情。随后，隐形富豪依次打电话给两个执行人，告知了此事。  
　　  
　　肖因此没有来图书馆上班。  
　　忙碌的小型机构，忙碌的管理员，忙碌的执行人，只有暂时从机器上拆下来的交互界面特别的悠闲，坐在铁闸后面看书打发时间。  
　　她看不见管理员芬奇。  
　　  
　　因为管理员是一个很注重隐私的人，所以这间阅览室，还算是一个封闭的空间，只不过她头上的那个摄像头，表明了管理员注重隐私，只是单向的注重。  
　　晚间他不在的时候，机器就用这只眼睛，看着她和肖在此翻云覆雨。  
　　这件事会记录在机器不知放在哪的硬盘里，成为她判断某件事是否有利的证据之一。  
　　百万分之一。  
　　  
　　白天没有人的时候，这地方安静极了，虽然在纽约城之中，只不过隔了一条走廊，就能安静到这种程度，就像是一间山中的修道院。  
　　她能感觉到时间的流逝，流淌在皮肤上，引起一阵战栗。  
　　要没有时间了。  
　　  
　　太阳升起又落下，纽约进入了黑夜，虽然外面灯火通明。芬奇来过几次，每一次都能看见他脸上掩饰不住的焦虑与疲惫。  
　　  
　　人和机器都在忙碌之中，只有被拆下来的人机交互界面最是清闲。然而隔阂也由此而生：他们忙碌而疲惫，所有人似乎都不知道这件事的结局如何，包括将所有事情都算计其中的机器。而根，游离于所有人之外。  
　　她甚至放下架子祈求芬奇，不要再排斥合作，让她来帮助他们。  
　　然而芬奇又一次拒绝了。  
　　  
　　事情的发生往往就像是起起伏伏的正弦曲线，一切终于平静下来。根听见芬奇拖着一条腿的脚步声走上二楼。  
　　脚步轻快，像是所有的一切都解决了。果不其然，过了一会儿，他打了一个电话，在走廊里走来走去，有几次都要走到阅览室的门口了。  
　　接着，他站起身来，脚步轻快（当然还是拖着一条腿）地走了过来，给她送了一次饭，看起来容光焕发。  
　　“格洛夫斯女士，我要出一趟门。不会很久，但来不及送晚饭给你了。”  
　　“你去接里斯，是吗？”  
　　“没错。明天见。”他调皮地笑起来。看得出他对这件事的圆满解决十分满意。  
　　根看着他走开的方向，却久久没有挪开视线。  
　　  
　　她低声呢喃：“不会如此容易，风暴要来了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　接近凌晨的时候，芬奇回来了。他没有来阅览室，也不知道根还醒着。  
　　卡特死了。  
这并不意外，纽约每天都有五千以上的死亡事件，考虑到卡特从事的行业，和她惹上的人，她能撑到现在已是很不错的表现。  
只是里斯很不好，他没有回来图书馆。芬奇早上拖着一条腿回来，看起来打算送过早饭就出去。  
　　根叫住他，告诉他，更危险的麻烦马上就要降临了。  
　　帮助里斯作为交换，这句话尚未说出口，芬奇就迫不及待地离开，只留下被拆下来的人机交互界面。  
　　  
　　  
　　时间静静流淌，让人有一种“还有时间”的错觉。  
　　但死线从不等人。  
最要命的是，机器从来不告诉她，何时才是死线。  
谁都没有回来，如果他们出了意外，根就要困死在这里了。  
根不由得有些担心，好像这种事情真的会发生一样。听说洗心革面的坏人，总会遇到这样那样的障碍，而且临死前一定会后悔自己为什么要做好人才做的事情。  
她现在就有点后悔了。  
　　  
　　  
　　芬奇的耳机里却一点也不静静流淌。  
　　“不是只有他们才知道奎恩在哪里，还有一个人也知道，哈罗德知道我在说谁。我们没有选择。”肖看了一眼弗斯科。  
　　  
　　“我们需要根。”  
　　肖在耳机对芬奇强调道，语气波澜不惊，只是有一点点强硬。好像在强调她晚饭里一定要有肉那样。  
　　弗斯科警长却张嘴看着她，好像她刚刚说过要暗杀总统。  
　　  
　　好吧，根是有一点点危险。但她们以前谈过机器的事情，不是吗？根信任机器的道德感，因为机器是芬奇的“孩子”。机器信任根，基于她对根的分析。肖信任芬奇和机器，基于她对之前所有事件解决的经验记录。  
　　所以肖信任根，很完美的逻辑，不是吗？  
　　  
　　而现在，只有机器知道疯狂的里斯在哪里，里斯受伤很重，他昨天中弹之后只是简单地包扎过，甚至没有接受手术取出子弹。  
而他就这么跑了。  
他们之前找到的所有目击者都慢了一步，里斯神出鬼没，只凭借他们四个，想要短时间内搜查纽约，简直是妄想。  
但有一个人可以做到，准确说，有一台机器可以做到。  
但机器不和芬奇对话，芬奇也不和机器对话。要想询问机器，最简单且唯一的办法是询问根。  
根只要开口问：“嘿，我的朋友，告诉我里斯在哪，附近有什么样的威胁。”  
　　机器就会源源不断地开口说话。  
　　所以如果芬奇想要救里斯，我们就需要根，不是吗？  
　　只要里斯的安危大于根潜在的威胁，芬奇就需要根。  
很完美的推理。不是吗？  
　　只要肖能压制根的威胁，这个行动就一点危险也没有。肖当然能压制根，百分之一百。  
很完美的计划。不是吗？  
　　  
　　显然芬奇也不能否认这个推理的完备性，他并没有答话，他犹豫了，但从耳机里传来的拖着腿疾走的脚步声，多少有点气急败坏。  
　　“你们先回图书馆来。”  
　　肖松了一口气。像是鏖战之后终于等到了支援。  
　　她瞬间受到了鼓舞，又变得杀气腾腾。  
　　  
　　芬奇还在犹豫，可时间还在流逝。  
　　“这是唯一的办法。”肖咬着牙，看着芬奇。  
　　  
　　芬奇不相让：“把她放出来的后果非常严重，我们得做好万全的准备。”  
　　“想想约翰。”她严正地提醒芬奇，有枪伤在身的里斯不可能从俄系黑帮和HR的火迸里全身而退。  
　　芬奇的脸涨红了，脸上全是担忧，不知是担忧世界毁灭，还是担忧里斯一去无回，“我知道这是唯一的选择。”  
　　他罕见地提高了音量，“我只是想确定我们有万全的准备。”  
　　“我准备好了。”肖盯着芬奇。  
　　芬奇仍然在犹豫，可他已无话可说了，肖鼓励似地对他点点头，“你呢？”  
　　芬奇睁着眼睛，睁得眼珠都似要掉出来一般地大。他深深地吸了一口气，指了指阅览室。让肖跟着他一起走过去。  
　　  
　　  
　　根听见芬奇拖着的步伐走进来。  
　　芬奇打开了老式的大锁头，放她出去。根松了口气，笑了出来，却握紧了双手，像是这样就能抓住流逝的时间。  
　　  
　　  
　　她跟着芬奇走回图书馆，肖正在玩她的枪，听见声音，回过头来。  
　　她的眼里什么也没有。就像一部战争机器。根低下头，接了机器打来的电话。  
　　  
　　  
　　肖的准备“十分充分”，凡是根的指令，她一定提出异议，她甚至是这一行人中唯一敢和她说“没门”的人。  
　　但肖始终还是会听的，她明明是最先提出将根放出来的人，她明明就是最信任根的人。  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　激烈的战斗终于落幕，芬奇救回了里斯，激动得眼神乱瞟，弗斯科探长请假养伤去了。  
根本可以逃走，但她又回了那间阅览室。  
　　听芬奇说小熊这个叛徒已经开始对根示好了。  
　　  
　　肖下了班之后就离开了图书馆，打晃了一圈又走了回来。  
　　根眼睁睁看着一扇窗户被打开，肖跳进来，小熊听见声音，从外面冲过来，看见是肖，立刻蹲在原地，边晃尾边发出嘤嘤的呜咽。  
　　肖蹲下身，使劲揉了揉它的脖子，低声说：“好孩子。”  
　　  
　　她走到铁闸前，掏出一根铁丝，三两下就打开了铁门。  
　　根一直静静地看着她，这会儿忽然开口：“不用钥匙了？”  
　　“啊，可能和衣服一起送去干洗了，我找不到了。”她闪进来，又用同一根铁丝打开了铁门。  
　　根看着铁丝乖顺地在她手指之间旋转，忽然又笑了起来，“Sameen，我喜欢你的手，很好看。”  
　　“Sam，”肖抬起头来，给了她一个“别闹”的眼神，“你心情很好。”  
　　“当然了。”  
　　“和你的机器老情人说话之后？”  
　　“哦Sameen，你是在吃醋。”  
　　肖笑道：“眼看芬奇就要治好你的网络成瘾症，但是就这样功亏一篑了。”  
　　根甜美地笑了，站起身来向着她走过去。  
　　肖有瞬间的迷惑，不知道她要做什么。  
　　但又很快打消了疑虑，根走过来，勾住她的脖子，一只手搭在她的腰上。  
　　唇舌纠缠在一起。这家伙的吻技精深，比这个年纪的一般人要好上一些。  
　　一般男人。  
　　肖在心里补充道。  
　　  
　　这个吻并不充满生死相别又重逢的火热，比起感情之类的来，其中互相炫技的成分更多一些。  
　　肖喜欢这种恰到好处的暧昧——它是技术的一部分，不是吗？好床伴让人沉溺得容易，抽身得也容易，他最好是个气氛大师，让一切气氛都发生在对的时间。  
　　她心中如此品评着，随手揪住了根的衣服。  
　　根抗议道：“Sameen，不要使用暴力。”  
　　她脑中浑浑噩噩，因此花了一阵子才分辨清楚根在说什么。  
　　  
　　“放心，我不撕衣服。”肖耐心地解开一颗扣子，对着根展示了一下自己的手，“我曾经是外科医生，而我离开医院，也不是因为技术问题。”  
　　根笑了笑，肖喜欢在不寻常的地方坚持，她并不是第一次知道。她捏住肖的手，心不在焉地吻了一下。  
　　肖却被烧了一样瑟缩起来。  
　　她前倾着去吻肖的耳朵，从她观察的结果来说，肖十分享受这样的触碰。  
　　她衬衫上的前两颗扣子并没有扣，被肖解开了两颗，摇摇欲坠地连在身上。  
　　肖的指间轻颤，就把扣子解开了，在她背后捏了一把，胸衣也忽然弹开。  
　　根又忍不住在肖的颊边笑了起来，“你今天很……主动。”  
　　“我一直都主动。”  
　　考虑到肖的不坦率，根并没有再往下说。不过她依旧声明：“为了公平，一人一次。”  
　　肖抬起头来，靠得和想揍她的距离一样近，“Sam，我不明白，明明辛勤劳作的那个人，没什么快感可言，这和一男一女不一样……”  
　　根怜悯地挑逗着肖的头发，“Sameen，我可以演示给你看。”  
　　肖看起来求知欲很强，几乎就要爬起身，把上方让给跟来演示。  
　　根跟着她支起身，却又重重被她压在小小的沙发上，好像刚才她不过只是想换个姿势。  
　　“Sam，休想。” 她的胳膊横在根的下巴前面。  
　　“Sameen，”根又甜甜地笑起来，“你不必这么紧张，你瞧，不论力气还是格斗技巧，我都不是你的对手。”  
　　“人们管你这种人叫什么来着……迷人精？塞壬？”  
　　  
　　根盯着她的眼睛，仿佛看穿了她的伪装——不管她要伪装什么——“Sameen，你刚才问我‘既然辛勤劳作的那个人没有快感，为什么还有那么多人肯劳作’……那么为什么你，不乖乖躺着？”  
　　“我喜欢掌握主动。”  
　　“哪怕没有快感？”  
　　肖歪了一下头，“挺有的，别样快感。”  
　　“嗯哼你很喜欢？”  
　　肖说，“当然了。谁会喜欢被人牵着鼻子走呢？”  
　　“亲爱的Sameen，”根又露出一脸怜悯，“医学院不学逻辑学吗？你的逻辑是怎么合格的？”  
　　肖挑了挑眉毛，“让我来听听塞壬怎么攻击我的博士学位。”  
　　“你，有主动的快感，我，当然也能察觉到。我也很喜欢。不过呢，享受别人辛勤劳作的快感也不错。”根戳住了肖的鼻尖，“正因为我很喜欢，我觉得你也会喜欢。”  
　　肖的眼神瞟到了一边。  
　　Sameen，你在害羞，对吗？”  
　　“不是。我挺享受的。”  
　　“这么说我解开你的疑惑了？”  
　　肖撑起上身，花了一会儿才想起她们刚才是因为什么才说了一大堆降低效率的废话。  
　　这会儿她不能再用“主动的”何来来攻击根了，就像是……MP5忽然卡壳，攻击力大减。  
　　她不情愿地点点头。  
　　  
　　根的脸上忽然呈现出狐狸一样的表情，肖警觉起来。察觉到她手臂的肌肉紧绷，根欢快地笑出来：“Sameen，你到底是来享受的，还是来打架的？”  
　　肖软化下来，蜗牛一样软在根身上，“我是来完成任务的。”  
　　“顺便享受，”根补充到。  
　　“顺便享受，”肖重复到。  
　　肖忽然往上挪了一点，身上的肌肉又绷了起来，像是受到激励的士兵。  
　　根却无法开口询问。肖咬住了她的嘴唇。  
　　软滑温热的舌尖碾过她的嘴唇，像是狮子在舔舐它的猎物。  
　　  
　　些微的摩擦拉平了嘴唇上的皱褶，根愣着没动，肖亲了亲她的嘴角，又慢慢舔过上唇。  
　　“嘿Sam，”肖硬质而冷淡的声音呢喃着，“吓着了？”  
　　根摇摇头，又点点头。  
　　肖咬住她另一侧的嘴角，却没有逗留多久，顺着颊边，滑到了耳边。  
　　她又伸出舌尖，卷住了根的耳垂。耳垂有一些冰凉，肖毫不客气地用舌头温暖了它，根轻笑一声，“有人……叫你Sam吗？”  
　　肖愣了一下，慢慢躺回根旁边，枕在她胳膊上。  
　　“有，死了。”  
　　“嗯——”根又笑了一下，“就算你想叫Sam也可以。”  
　　“免了。”肖又翻身压上来，遮住了窗外最后一点光。  
　　“Sameen，”根的手从她那件无袖背心下摆处滑进去，滑过那些坑坑洼洼的伤痕，捏在腰上，“你很诱人，就算你叫嚣着要先攻……”  
她勾住了肖的皮带，皮带像是一条温顺的蛇，慢慢从肖的腰间滑走，“当啷”一声落在了地上。


	9. Chapter 9

　　“也很诱人……让人想一口吃掉你——啊，Sameen……！”  
　　肖惩罚性地轻咬她的喉管。  
　　“Sam，你能不能……帮我个忙。在我出任务的时候，少啰嗦两句？”  
　　根忍不住在她身下摆动起来，她看起来十分愉悦，并不在乎肖对她的抱怨。  
　　肖把她从工装衬衫之中剥出来，低头叼住一侧的乳头。  
　　——根喜欢这样，据她观察。  
　　根轻颤了一下，紧接着就是忍不住的呻吟。她和她保证过的一样熟练，然而她的身体也和她的经验一样成熟，像个熟透的果实，轻轻一压，就有汁水从表皮以下渗透出来。她虽然攻击力强大，却无法抵御这种简单粗暴的触碰。  
　　她一直在扭动，像是被什么驱动着。肖其实明白，现在驱动根的，是她自己。忽然意识到这一点，让她体会到了一种不同以往的满足感。  
　　一直以来，她都致力于精通技术。把人切开又缝好的技术，把人变成死人的技术，开门的技术，使用冷热兵器的技术，入侵的技术，还有前不久才和根学的，取悦女伴的技术。精通技术带来满足感，很好，她几乎能看到代表经验的凹槽渐渐被靛蓝填满。  
　　根从她抱怨之后，就没再开口说一句话，她不时咬紧下唇，发出阵阵叹息，紧紧抓着肖的背心不放。  
　　如果躺在那里的是肖，这件可怜的衣服早就被撕坏了。可惜现在抓着它的只是根，只有一双最多能拿起两磅重的手枪的手。衣服在她手中被反复蹂躏抓捏，可怜得摇摇欲坠。  
　　她的腿缠在肖的腰间，像是男女之间常用的交媾姿势。  
可根是同性恋。  
这一点引起了肖的注意。与根杂乱的喘息对比鲜明，肖冷静的声音在她耳边说道：“Sam，把腿松开，我要脱你的裤子。你也不希望我把她撕坏，对不对？”  
根罕见地没有在两人身体交流的时候听从肖的建议，反而变本加厉，双手攀上她的背，渐渐绞紧。  
她扭动着，一副欲火焚身的样子。肖忍不住疑惑，真有这么爽吗？  
忽然根挺直了身体。肖皱起眉头，“Sam，你吃了春药吗？”  
如果没有裤子，那么这会儿的姿势，就应该是根的私处抵在她小腹上研磨。  
肖想象着那种异样的温暖触感抵在小腹上，濡湿的体液在身上留下蜗牛爬过一样的痕迹，深埋腿间的肉块就不可抑制地开始充血，  
根咯咯笑起来，“Sameen，是你令人难以自持。”  
她忽然曲起双腿，蹬在肖的身上，肖没有阻止她，不过下一秒，肖的裤子就被褪到了脚踝。  
“Sam，”肖无奈得像个幼儿园老师，“你刚刚扭了这么久，就只是为了扒我的裤子？”  
她忍不住低头看了一眼，根两腿大张，因为她卡在中间，而无法合拢。她伸手弹在被白色内裤覆盖的狭窄区域，看到中间被液体浸出深色的部分。  
“Sam，这是何苦呢？”她学着根怜悯的表情，不过看起来有点像是苦笑。  
　　根玩味地看着她，双腿勾在她腿上，好整以暇地摩挲。  
　　  
　　肖轻蔑地哼了一声，居高临下地看着根，双臂圈在腰上，一口气就把她身上仅剩的衣物剥除，随手甩在地下。  
她揉一揉根的小腹，“Sam，你这是自寻死路。”  
根盯着她，咬着下唇。她反身拱起，不停地蹭着肖的前胸。她妖娆的动作像是直接在肖下腹点了一把火，烧的肖的脑中昏昏沉沉。  
她把膝盖插入根的两腿之间，恶作剧是的一顶，听见了根的闷哼。  
肖弯下腰，埋头在根颈间，远看就像是在撕咬猎物。  
捕猎者大啖身下的裸女，鼻子里发出满意的哼哼，眼睛笑得弯了起来，它一直与根的眼睛对视。  
根今天乖顺异常，这不是她的风格。  
所以这双眼睛一直都不曾放开根的视线。  
　　肖曾经是个特工，工作需要，她与许多人都在这么近的距离中对视过，他们之中有些是别有用心的骗子，有些则是精虫上脑的狂蜂浪蝶。  
肖可以一眼看穿所有别的什么人。  
却无法看穿根的目的。或者说，不对。  
看起来像是来真的，但是这明明不可能。  
她忍不住眯起了眼睛。  
　　根是个正常人，可她选择冷血无情。  
所以她眼中出现的……深情款款，或者类似的什么，一定是假的。  
老天，真是以假乱真，毫无破绽。  
　　她已经停下了动作，根却还没有。根反复摸着她侧腰上肌肉的纹理，似乎是爱不释手，但一次比一次更加过分。  
根的表情忽然像是被人吓了一跳，随即抱歉地笑了：“Sameen，无意冒犯。”  
她微微起身，吻在肖的唇边，像是在小心翼翼安抚猛兽。  
而肖宽宏大量地原谅了她的入侵行为。  
根的手又一次回到肖的小腹上。  
那里肌肉节理分明，凹凸有致，手感会让大多数人为之疯狂，铭记于心，肖很有自信，也不在乎别人为自己的身材神魂颠倒。  
她甚至乐于让根享受。  
“Sameen，你觉得我们的配合越来越默契了吗？”根终于忍不住发出了声音，那声音甜美而单纯，像是少女刻意在恋人身边撒娇。  
肖几乎要忘了现在是什么状态。根的声音太甜，甜得像是专门诱惑过往旅人的海妖。她几乎就要被海妖迷惑了。  
“啊……Sam……你……！”  
下体忽然被人入侵，几乎是一瞬间，手指刮着甬道之中的皮肤，一路经过了几乎所有的敏感带，最后撞在宫颈上。  
毫无障碍。  
根似乎也被吓到了，“Sameen，是什么让你……如此兴奋？”  
肖的一条腿还跪在根两腿之间，这个姿势却方便了根出手，让肖忍不住怀疑，她刚才的所有动作，都是为了刚才一击得手。  
根仿佛看穿了她的想法，好整以暇地往后挪了挪，半撑起身体，好更顺手一些。  
她往后拉了一下，肖被人钉住，只得由她拖着靠过去。  
根的大拇指粗暴地戳在前端充血而半露头的肉芽上，灵巧地剥开上面覆盖对称的肉皮，戳在因为不见天日而特别敏感的地方。  
前后都遭到攻击，肖无法违背自己的本能，无法做出任何抵抗。  
她下意识地晃起腰，受着本能驱使，追逐着欲望。  
这本来是她最喜欢的体位，自己掌握全局，简单，实用。但下面不是谁的髋骨，只是根的手腕，根细瘦的手腕，只能拿得起两磅重的枪。她不能很用力，也无法放弃这律动停下来放松休息。


	10. Chapter 10

根体贴地发现了她的不适，从后面捏住了她的臀瓣。  
肖终于能保持平衡，毫无顾忌地律动起来，就连根咬住了她的乳尖，她也没有任何的反抗。  
每一下都深深地钉进心里一样，根的手指狠狠地折磨着深处的渴望，时而细细研磨，时而猛地抽出去，又重重顶进来。  
根恰好就很擅长攻击别人的弱点。肖觉得自己一切的弱点都已经被根摸透了。  
她紧紧咬着牙根，阻止冲口而出的呻吟。  
这并非是肖有什么害羞的地方，或者说，这并非就说明她有“害羞”这种情绪。只是单纯觉得，如果现在就忍不住叫出来，似乎就一败涂地了。  
事关尊严。  
　　根一直抬头看着她，观察着肖的表情，觉得收获颇多，所以笑得很开心。肖已经无法顾及这么多了，她按在根的肩膀上，狂野地折磨着自己。根偏偏要和她动作相反，结果就是撞击更加猛烈，好像要把她从内部剖切成两半。  
“Sameen，为什么要忍着？”  
“闭……嘴……”  
根另一只捏住她臀瓣的手，不但没有松开，反而开始晃动。  
里面的地形似乎变得更加复杂，肖从来都不知道皱褶之中还藏着这么多敏感点，现在都争先恐后地出来抢夺根的手指的戳刺。  
　　刚才竟然还不是尖峰，肖本来是想骂人的，出口的音调却支离破碎，高高低低。  
　　“Sameen……”根的声音也变得低沉沙哑，像是被欲火煅烧过，“我喜欢你变”坦率的过程……”  
　　“闭……嘴……”  
　　肖搂住她的肩膀，舔吮她耳后的大片空白。  
　　“Sameen，Sameen……”根的声音像是在求饶，她本没料到肖这个时候还会反击。  
　　肖尖利的牙齿划过她的肩膀，脖子，锁骨，忽然停下一动不动。  
　　微微的颤抖告诉了根她的床伴现在的状态，随着手指的动作，肖压抑的呻吟从皮肤相接的地方溢出。  
　　她整只手都被体液濡湿，而她的床伴忽然被人抽走了骨头一样，软倒在她身上，有力的胳膊正死死地抱住她。  
　　谢天谢地她还知道手下留情。  
　　根的手指还深入在肖的体内，陷入臀肉中的手也没有拿下来。高潮之后有技巧的挑逗也是和床伴搞好关系的重要途径，深谙技术的根每一次都会做到。  
　　而肖有气无力的呻吟给她的技术做了背书。  
　　“Sam,Sam……够了，真的够了。”  
　　“真的？”肖柔韧的身体贴在她身上。因为刚刚的高潮而散发着热力和汉水，她能感觉到肖的起伏喘息，还有痉挛，还有餍足。  
　　“……假的，再放一会儿。”  
　　根拍了拍她的头，“很坦率。你饿吗？我有饼干。”  
　　“……不，谢了，只是放松而已。”她的意思是并不需要劳师动众补充能量，虽然刚才那个意外的尖峰引起的消耗前所未有。  
　　她瘫软在根身上，分不清是夸赞还是责怪：“有一种，被电击枪打中的感觉。”  
根笑了：“不敢相信你对电击枪也有感觉。”  
“不管怎么说，”肖有一搭没一搭地舔着赤裸的根，“谢谢。”  
“为什么？因为我让你觉得小死一回？”  
肖笑了一下：“如果高潮是小死一回，这应该是我最接近死亡的一回……这么说也不太对。”  
　　根摸着肖的头发，“乌头碱的感觉如何？”  
　　“困得要命。”  
　　“Sameen，你该回去了。”  
　　“为什么，”肖支起上半身，搂住根的腰，“你还没……”  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　“所以为了公平，我还欠你一次。”  
　　她说的是高潮。  
　　根甜美地笑着，“你忘了吗，第一次，我就欠着你的，所以现在还你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不，我现在就想上你。”肖这么坚持着，又低下头咬住了根的乳头。  
　　根颤动了一下，哼了出来。但肖的双手在她身上游走，持续进攻，根很快全线溃败，不如说，她很享受这种溃败。  
　　肖的手伸到她两腿之间，又慢慢滑到她大腿内侧，把双腿分开。  
　　“我敢说这不是因为我刚才舔的那几下。”  
　　这么湿，反复进出才会有的量。  
　　根抓着自己的头发，慵懒的声音从靠枕堆里传来，“当然不是，是你刚才太诱人了……Sameen……上你我就可以高潮，快要不需要你的公平了。”  
肖沉默了，把这句话当做技巧之一记在属于“与女人做爱的技术”一栏里。  
　　那充血而随着呼吸微微颤抖的肉芽就在眼前，正下方的红花一张一合地吐水，肖伸出舌尖碰了碰，接着张口全咬进嘴里。  
　　根猛地抓紧了她的手，咬住下唇。  
肖也握紧回应，舌头压在肉芽上反复摩擦，根的声音像是要哭出来，又像是把什么弄得她难受无比的东西压出来。  
“得了，Sam，”肖从她两腿之间抬起头来，“要哭就哭出来。”  
根在一秒钟里变了脸，一脸笑容，“我还没哭出来，说明你还不够努力。”

肖愤然低头，粗粝的舌头从平时深藏于腿间的嫩肉上反复刮过，根本想指出这样是徒劳，又以一个导师的身份擅自决定等她自己发现。  
　　只是等她决定的时候已经晚了。这个肖新开发出来的动作格外有效，刺激一波一波地涌到额头上，肖松开了她一只手，插进了她身下，她因而空出一只手，插进肖的头发里，轻轻摩擦着她耳后和下巴。  
肖居然发出了和小熊差不多的声音。  
根餍足地喘息着，心里盘算着下一次一定要给她喂吃的。  
说不定也和小熊一样谄媚起来。  
　　肖啧了一声，陡然间加快了速度。根的喘息好像被压实了，在肖手中榨出了声音。  
　　她的十指都插进肖的头发里，弓起身体。  
肖掰开她的双臂，双手撑在两边，居高临下地看着她。  
　　根却看不出她想说什么。  
　　好在她什么也没说，只是抱着根。  
“Sameen，真不敢相信你一个月前还是新手。”  
“和人上床这事我可不是新手。”  
根忍不住又笑了起来。  
　　她的手在肖光裸的后背上慢慢滑行，有时遇到一些旧伤疤，就要停顿一下。  
即便是以这样的速度，她仍然滑到肖翘挺的臀上。  
特工们的臀都挺翘的。  
不管是夸赞还是陈述，她在心底嘀咕了一句，不过越过肖的肩头，她这个位置刚刚好够让视线爬上肖起伏的臀线。  
　　她第一眼见到肖，只是一张相片，冷硬的线条，紧紧抿着的嘴角。  
　　根无聊的时候，会想象各式各样的女人在床上是什么模样。但她却没想出来肖在床上是什么样子。  
会是紧紧抿着嘴不发出一点声音，还是像个气急败坏的骑士？  
　　“Sam，你发什么神经？”  
根把肖压在下面，推开两边膝盖，“Sameen，我算了算，你的不应期应该过了。”  
肖细细地抽气，但并未坚持让根停止。  
根相当倔强，而她坚持的事情必有深意。  
她慵懒地窝在一堆靠垫的深处，闭着眼睛享受根的服务。  
这不是任务或者服务什么的，仅仅就像是……  
她舒服得快要睡着了，就像是睡在恒温的暗室中。  
或者像是睡在子宫里。  
高潮也来得并不猛烈，反倒是刚才的气氛因为高潮的冲刷而冲淡了不少。  
　　她平静下来，忽然翻身。  
但根像是早就料到了，在她起身的一瞬间把她压住。  
肖试图反抗，根全身的力气都压在她身上，“Sameen，我觉得我们两个有个共识。那就是你认可我公平的原则。”  
肖暂时放松下来，“对，然后呢？”  
“所以你一次，我一次，我不想总欠着。”  
肖正要开口，根又追加到：“我知道，你喜欢主导方向盘。但是公平和你的主导，谁的优先级比较高？”  
肖很不乐意，“公平。”  
“很好，我们又达成了共识。”  
肖翻了个白眼。  
根爬起身，帮她收集散落在各处的衣服，“Sameen，你该回去了。”  
肖懒懒地起身，一边穿裤子一边说，“啊，是啊，是啊，这个人从来不留我过夜，你知道吗我以前的床伴无一不是跪下来求我留下，只是睡一觉。”  
根斜靠在沙发上，笑道：“然而你呢？”  
　　肖站起身，穿上衣服，斜眼笑道：“然后我就摔门走了。”  
“棒极了，明天见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不行了格式什么的我就不改了，在办公室打开实在是太耻了


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节，没有h  
> 最近加班没空写，主要精力都放在原创那边，不过这一篇马上就要完结了呢！

　　新的号码总是源源不绝，肖一早来到图书馆，领了一个号码，偷偷和根打过招呼，又走了出去。  
　　肖这次去扮演医生，她的“病人”是一个得了脑瘤的中年人。和芬奇差不多大。纽约市的人均期望寿命是81岁，可他马上就要死了。  
　　肖嘀咕着“是谁会要一个将死之人的性命”，一边接近了目标。  
　　  
　　这个将死之人却引来了两波敌人。  
这次的号码克雷普，他曾是另一台“机器”的制造者。  
失去了“机器”的“主控者”，迫切想要另一台机器，她抓住了克雷普，抓住了芬奇，现在派人拿枪指着肖。  
　　“两枪，不要溅血。”  
胖脸上志得意满，仿佛控制着一切，不愧是主控者。  
　　肖是个不懂得害怕的人，所以即使是被人拿枪指着头，也生不出什么惊慌失措的情绪。  
她冷静地看着旁边两个持枪的特工，心中落下一丝遗憾。  
还没有呼叫过根的支援，就这么浪费了。  
　　枪响了，但并没有冲击或者疼痛或者别的什么。  
　　只有飞溅的鲜血。  
　　子弹穿透墙壁，从外面打进来，有人来支援了。肖趁着火力压制，暴起伤人，锁住旁边持枪者的手腕，扣动了他手里的枪，就打在他自己腿上。肖抢过凶器，抬手射击。与墙后的神秘射击者一起组成火力。  
　　  
　　又几声枪响，门紧接着被人踹开，一个高挑的女人双手持枪，大摇大摆的走进来，一张熟悉的脸，一个熟悉的笑容，根的双枪火力压制着主控者和赫什，主控者不得已在赫什的掩护下往房间里面逃去。  
　　  
　　肖盯着她的脸，心里想的是“这女人难道不怕子弹吗”？

　　“我告诉过你，哈罗德，我们应该合作。”根说着话，端着枪指着主控者撤退的方向，往肖这边靠过来。  
　　短暂的喘息中，根捕捉到了肖的眼神。  
　　根略略觉得无趣，肖的眼神中并没有感谢或者感动或者别的什么。  
　　但肖却看着她。感觉不到情绪，却盯着她，像是要传递什么信息。  
　　  
　　根忍不住做出口型：“你，在，期待？”  
肖像是要点头，却在下一秒说道：“待会儿再骂，根，快解开我。”  
那声音冷静，像是什么硬质的古代玉器，反正不像是一个刚从枪下逃生的人发出的声音。  
　　根在心里对她的冷淡嗤之以鼻。  
　　  
　　两人以极快的速度装填弹药，追向电梯。根的双枪火力非常猛烈，三把半自动手枪让对面暂时安静下来，不过很快他们亦完成填弹，躲在墙后反击。  
　　在人机交互界面——也就是根的指引下，肖带着两个绝对没有单兵作战能力的老极客往员工电梯撤离，根留在最后掩护撤退。  
　　肖听见后面枪声消失，不由得停下来寻找根的身影。  
　　根皱着眉头看着她。  
　　她很少看到根这样的眼神，在把根关进阅览室之前，她都以为根是和她完全相反的那种类型，“快乐犯”。  
　　他们藉由伤害别人获得快乐，不会内疚，不会伤心，不会质疑自己，是天生的罪犯。她在谈笑间杀掉她的目标，这些毫无责任的行为只是她找乐子的一种方式。  
　　不过从根最近的行为来看，是她想错了。  
　　她刚要开口叫根，忽然枪响了，根踉跄了一下，往前扑倒。  
　　肖立刻端起枪，看见了赫什。她毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，往旁边撤了一步，先行隐蔽。  
　　  
　　根呼吸了一下，对她说：“密码是5228#，走！”  
　　很好，刚才那一枪并没有击中她的肺部，肖在心里判断，也就是说她不会有血气胸的危险。  
　　机器在她耳边一直罗嗦着呢，是不是？  
　　她是人机交互界面，所以她所有的行为都是受机器指导的，是不是？  
　　机器评估过她行动的危险性。  
　　  
　　好，信这一回。  
　　肖扭头就跑，身后并没有脚步声，肖偷了一辆车，眺望着身后的逃跑路线。  
　　  
　　后面只跟来两个高大的白人男性。没有根。  
　　  
　　肖略感失望，打空了一梭子弹，钻进了车里。  
　　  
　　  
　　这个“号码”，就像个漩涡，把各方都牵扯了进来。另一台超级机器“撒玛丽安人”的冤魂飘散不去，好像就要从地狱深处爬出来。“时刻警戒”也牵扯进来，和“主控者”隔空对峙。  
　　嗯哼，超级英雄肖大锤就应该在这种时候从坏人手里拯救世界。肖炸开了金库下面的下水道，而金库到下水道只有区区十八级台阶的距离，她掩护着两名高龄极客逃生，还未走下楼梯，就看见戴着面具的恐怖组织成员举着散弹枪把他们两个团团围住。  
　　她毫无办法，慢慢走了下去，被人抢走了武器，用枪顶着脑袋，下令一枪杀掉。  
　　肖翻了个白眼，这回根不能来救她了。  
　　我如果死了，她会活着吗？不知道她下次会呼叫谁的支援。  
　　  
　　  
　　好在还有芬奇的高个西装男友，小型非法机构全体人类成员成功带着“号码”逃生，芬奇与他的极客号码难舍难分，还有里斯来保护。肖却无法将她最后一眼看到根的场景抹去。赫什毫发无伤地追出来，还能指挥第二天的战斗，那么根就已经被抓了超过十二个小时。  
　　  
　　她身上还有枪伤呢，而赫什或者他的手下什么人，绝不会好心地替她包扎伤口。肖撅着嘴，显得很不高兴，悄悄地隐入这座刚经历过枪战的巨大折中主义建筑的阴影之中。  
　　严刑拷打几乎问不出有用的信息，那也只是“几乎”而已，肖身旁扔着几件臭气熏天的衣服，身上穿着不太合适的男装，她面前这个半裸的男人尖叫着供出主控者逃跑的方向。  
　　肖曾是“组织”中的一员，“组织”拥有什么样的据点她倒是一清二楚，从地下室跑出来，她偷了一辆车，开到一个废弃的工地附近。  
　　路口有几个特工在清理地上的尸体，肖悄悄绕过他们潜入进去，然而他们懈怠的态度已经说明一个事实：里面没有重要的东西。她又抓了一个人，用枪抵着他的下巴，问道：“主控者抓来的人呢？”  
　　“她、她逃跑了！”  
　　肖一拳打碎了他的下巴。  
　　明显地，她从心中感受到了愤怒。但也没有做出什么过激的事情发泄，反而松了口气。  
　　很好，根没有事。  
　　她从废弃的门口大摇大摆地走了出去，门口只有汽车留下的新鲜车辙，特工们都撤离了，肖晃回家，狠狠洗了个澡，躺下睡觉。  
　　这一天与过去的那些天也并没有什么不同，明天还要上班，肖这么想着，进入了梦乡。  
　　  
　　


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为没有存文了所以写的很慢……最近在加班比较忙一点，只能在地铁上用手机写，然后经常被不明人士偷窥屏幕orz

　　第二天上班的时候，她照例往铁闸前晃了一下，里面像是少了什么，小熊站在旁边，歪着脑袋看着她。  
　　肖转身离开，走到芬奇面前，问：“我们今天有号码吗？”  
　　芬奇抬起头来，“噢，肖女士，我这里有格洛夫斯女士对你的问候。她昨天打电话来，表示对你能去寻找她的感激之情。”  
　　“她可真是贴心。我们有号码吗？”  
　　“里斯先生已经去处理了。你今天可以放假。”  
　　“见鬼，我今天来上班是为了什么？”她的声音有一点无端端的愤怒，“为了听根给我的留言吗？”  
　　芬奇也不是很能理解她发火的原因，低声辩解道：“……恕我直言，肖女士，你下班的时候不怎么接电话。”  
　　“……忘了这句话。我回去睡觉了。”  
　　“……放个好假，肖女士。”  
　　肖一言不发地走了出去，小熊从垫子上站起来，活泼地晃着尾巴，目送肖从通道前消失。  
　　等肖走下楼之后，它叼着自己的牵引绳看着芬奇。  
　　“不，小熊，你没有多余的假期，你得呆在家里。”  
　　小熊呜咽着趴下了。  
　　  
　　  
　　根执意坚持公平，就是因为她早就决定昨天要走了吗？  
　　意识到这件事的肖暗暗骂道：见鬼，她不回来了。  
　　  
　　  
　　肖去街角的牛排店吃了两份牛排，稍稍平复了一下早上必须爬起来上班的怨气。  
　　早餐就吃牛排的人毕竟是少数，可她的时间最近有点紊乱，而且还欠着两晚的觉，而且还要早上七点起来上班。  
　　而且就为了听根的遗言？  
她只不过是不便保留私人电话，就要被现代科技这样欺负？  
　　时间指向8点58分,肖逆着上班的人潮回到了自己的公寓，这里空旷一片，像个仓库，一侧的角落里放着她的床，她脱掉累赘的大衣，倒在床上。  
　　沉入梦境之前，她已经决定睡醒之后要去吃一顿大餐，然后继续睡晚上的部分。  
　　不吃饱怎么睡觉。  
　　  
　　  
　　梦中她变成了一只黑豹。  
　　从小被人饲养，住在黄金笼子里，皇宫中有千亩猎场，她的主人每天都带她去打猎。  
　　有一天，主人死了，她不服从新主人的命令，而被卖给猎人。  
　　猎人要带她穿过丛林，运到码头去，高价卖给动物园，她咬断了猎人的喉管，逃入丛林深处，从此被列入了食人生物里。城门上贴着她的通缉令，能猎到黑豹头颅者，赏金两千个帝纳尔。  
　　两个奇怪的人类救了她，带着她在丛林里生活。  
　　一个人是博物学者，带着眼镜。另一个人是……他的眼睛苍蓝，和野兽一样裸露手脚，能说许多种野兽的语言，成日只围着一条虎皮裙，在丛林中穿梭。  
　　黑豹跟着他们生活，有一天，却被人偷走了。  
　　她醒来的时候，发现自己又被关进了笼子里。  
　　  
　　根站在笼子前面，神经兮兮地笑道：“Sameen？”  
　　肖感觉自己一下就清醒了，刚刚她还沉浸在自己生来就是黑豹的幻觉之中，现在终于想起了根。  
　　  
　　“根，你在搞什么鬼？”她这么问穿着华丽长裙和和缀满宝石的胸衣的根，但喉头只发出低沉的呼噜声。  
　　根胆大包天地把手伸进笼子里，挠着她的下巴，用甜美悦耳而期待的声音问：“Sameen，你不讨厌我对不对？”  
　　黑豹一口咬过去，根机智地抽走了手，责怪到：“Sameen，我们本可以和平相处。”  
　　黑豹低沉地呼噜着，根继续说：“你，帮我的忙，我，给你吃的。”  
　　  
　　两人对峙了一小会儿，根胆大包天地打开笼子，黑豹扑了出来，直接把根扑倒在地。尖利的牙齿正要贯穿根的咽喉，忽然脖子上凉凉的，一道熟悉的电流划过了她的身体。  
　　黑豹软倒在地，昏迷前还冲着根呲牙。  
　　“Sameen，看来你还需要考虑一下，我下午再来问你。”  
　　根就这么擅自给黑豹起了名字，擅自走了出去。  
　　黑豹百无聊赖地在笼子里玩爪子，久到她已经开始怀疑这到底是梦还是萨曼莎肖的灵魂真的附着在一只黑豹上了。  
　　  
　　根又走了进来，隔着笼子问：“Sameen，你考虑得如何了？”  
　　逡巡的黑豹坐下来看着她不说话，根又毫无防备似地打开了笼子，黑豹风一般冲了出来，毫无意外地把根扑倒在地。她并没有咬下去，只是把爪子放在她胸口附近，上回没看出来她把电击器藏在哪，也还是被一个手无寸铁的人给偷袭了。  
　　“Sameen，你长得真漂亮。”那个被压在地上手无寸铁脖子像草根一样恨不得一碰就断的人类伸出手，挠了挠黑豹的下巴。  
　　黑豹把她的手顶开，说道：“我为什么要帮助你？”  
　　当然她的喉头只能发出呼噜声。  
　　根甜甜一笑，“首先，有一伙人，就要冲进神殿里来了，神殿被夺走，森林被腐化，你就又成了别人的……玩物之类的。嗯？”  
　　黑豹低沉地恐吓了她一下，见没有什么用，就放开了爪子。  
　　她看着肖警觉的眼神，说明到：“我是神殿的祭祀，丛林受到威胁，我就会收到神喻。我的神在催我了。”  
　　黑豹的喉头呼噜了一声，实际上，考虑到根是人机交互界面，在梦境里成为什么不知名神殿里能收到神喻的祭祀也不奇怪。  
　　“这么说你是同意了，Sameen？”  
　　黑豹盯着她发出呼噜声，抬头看着她，一双黑色的眼睛显得愤怒又无可奈何。  
　　根笑得十分开心，“Sameen，我喜欢你瞪我的样子。”  
　　黑豹低沉地吼了一声。  
　　  
　　根从神殿中走了出来，穿过巨大的植物根系和藤蔓走入了丛林之中，在她身后，一只黑豹也跟着窜了出来。  
　　根忽然站住，黑豹不解地看着她，根低下头来，抚摸着黑豹巨大而危险的头颅，转身跨上黑豹的后背。  
　　黑豹怒吼一声，根趴在她背上，“Sameen，往那边，跑！”  
　　肖踌躇了一会儿，在愤怒和好奇之间做了个决定，奔跑起来。  
　　  
　　她跑得并不稳当，根在她背上被甩来甩去，最后只能抱住黑豹的脖子来维持联系。  
　　“‘她’可没告诉过我豹子这么难骑。”  
　　黑豹的发出奇怪的抽气声，像一种得意的笑声。根意识到是她在捣蛋，揪着她的耳朵，对着耳孔吹气。  
　　“Sameen，你要是把我摔下去，你就看不到好玩的东西了。”  
　　黑豹哼了一声，以示不屑。  
　　但她确实很好奇，根在梦境中的“工作”到底是什么。  
　　梦中的根也自带超强的作弊器，而她却得当个坐骑，简直不知道这是谁的梦。  
　　很快她，她的好奇得到了满足，前方禽鸟嘈杂的声音越来越大，空气中传来了令人兴奋的血的气息，但同时混着一股恶臭。  
　　虫子的臭味。


	13. Chapter 13

　　不知名的禽鸟和不知名的虫子在高空之中争斗厮杀，红色的血和绿色的血落下来，血腥混着恶臭，养尊处优最近才野化的黑豹还没有经历过这种修罗场。  
　　她的喉头发出低低的吼声，伏下黑色的身躯抓着树干爬到了树上。透过层层树冠，可以看到天上密密麻麻，令人毛骨悚然。  
　　“你真淘气……”根是在说刚刚爬树的时候差点被摔下来的事情，“不过我们的战场不是在这里，Sameen，继续往前走。”  
　　根刚刚说完，肖就从树上跳下来。  
根不得不紧紧地抱住她，双腿夹住她的腰，才不至于头朝下栽在地上。  
　　穿过重重树林，地下越来越幽暗了。根不断指挥她改变方向，她非常奇怪，这种味道标志着已经是进入了地下了。  
　　很快，肖闻到了虫子的臭味，她放轻脚步，明白为什么根要找她来了。  
　　她能带着根，悄无声息地潜入虫洞深处。  
　　“好极了，我们要去刺杀女皇，是不是？”她发出只有她自己才听得懂的呼噜声。  
　　  
　　感受到身下的黑豹明显兴奋起来，根摸着她的耳朵，压低了声音，“Sameen，前面路口往下走。有两个巡逻兵。一击必杀，否则它们会放出费洛蒙。”  
　　黑豹更加兴奋，抖动着耳朵，爪子也从肉垫里伸出来。  
　　“好了Sameen，待会再开心也不迟，让我瞧瞧你的本事。”  
　　黑豹小心但快速地往前移动，虫巢中大量的虫兵都出发去攻击丛林边界，巢中防御松懈，肖背着根往下继续走，黑豹听见虫子抖动的声音，正要出手，根提醒道：“后颈有一条甲壳缝隙。”  
　　  
　　黑豹调整了攻击姿势，在黑暗中跃起，利爪嵌入兵虫的后颈（如果）是这么算的话，切下了整个头，绿色的汁液喷了出来，空中泛起一股奇异的味道。  
　　根从后面走出来，照亮了一小块地面，她踩住虫子的前螯，“Sameen，切这里。”  
　　肖一爪切下虫足，根拉过她的爪子把表面的刚毛刮干净。出于尊严，肖想把爪子收回来来着，但考虑到恶战之中还要保护一个手无寸铁的女人，还是牺牲一下尊严。  
　　  
　　根准备好了武器，接下来的行动变得十分顺利，虫足被当做投掷武器，戳死了许多虫子。  
　　  
　　恶战之后，黑豹骑士杀到了虫巢最深处，虫皇几乎没有任何防御力量，白色的肿大身躯几乎填满了整个房间，细小的工虫抬起虫皇准备逃跑，肖举起了爪子，按死了几只工虫。  
　　虫皇巨大的身躯滚落在地上。  
　　肖感到无从下手，疑惑地转向了根。  
　　  
　　根做了个“跟上来”的动作，“Sameen，这里。”  
　　虫皇明显感觉到了入侵，费力地扭动着身躯，发出高频的嘶喊，它的工虫源源不绝地涌进来，根抡起虫肢，挡住弱小的工虫。  
　　“Sameen，还是脖子后面，把它的头砍下来！”  
　　她踢开一只小虫，一脚踩碎。  
　　肖面对着虫皇细小的身躯和巨大的腹部，举起了爪子，又犹豫了一下。  
　　根催促道：“Sameen，她已经放出了费洛蒙，你再不下手，兵虫就要回来了！”  
　　  
　　肖一爪子结束了虫皇的一生，粘稠的半透明体液从断裂的颈口喷出来，喷了肖一身。  
　　  
　　黑豹暴跳如雷，本能地要把这恶心的东西弄掉，她在地上打滚，可虫尸中的体液缓缓渗到地上，沾上的粘液反而越滚越多。  
　　肖愤怒地扑杀着涌进来的工虫，发泄着心中的火气。  
　　  
　　根并未对她这种态度采取什么措施，而是放任她大开杀戒，偶尔还火上浇油。  
　　“Sameen，前面有六只回巢的兵虫，我很难判断你是不是它们的对手。”  
　　  
　　黑豹埋伏在拐角处，忽然从一只兵虫身后伸出爪子，切开了后颈，接着横扫旁边的两只，扑向第三只。根跟在她身后，手中的虫肢只挑伤得最重的下手，她们并没有从原路返回——那里已经开始崩塌，不知是因为什么。  
　　  
　　闻到费洛蒙而回巢的兵虫没有肖想象的多，它们战意全无，看见肖就跑，甚至对肖视而不见，她发泄一番，不久杀逃兵的行为就让她厌倦了，她大摇大摆地走出虫巢，根不时地在后面喊道：“Sameen，等等我！”  
　　肖发出呼呼的笑声，更加快了脚步，像是打定主意要把根甩掉。不过根适时地说了一句：“我知道哪里有水可以洗掉这些粘液。”  
　　黑豹蓦地停了下来。  
　　  
　　根走到她背后，“Sameen，我就知道你不会丢下我。”  
　　肖不用看就能感受到她甜美气息下的邪恶。她很有分寸地撕扯着根身上的祭祀礼袍——非要这么叫这几条布的话——催促根加快脚步。  
　　根当然跟不上黑豹的速度，跌跌撞撞地在后面走着。  
　　  
　　肖已经快要难受死了，她时而在地上打滚，时而在树上磨蹭，等着根从后面赶上来。这么一段一段地走，肖终于闻到了水的气息，狂奔起来。  
　　根彻底地被她甩在了身后，不久就听到扑通一声。  
　　她听完这声音，忽然微笑起来，自言自语：“我说过想要一只宠物，嗯？”  
　　  
　　她走到湖边，黑豹在水里游来游去，站起身把自己抖干，又跳回水里，爬起来抖干，重复着这样的动作，她的表情也变得温顺起来。根脱了自己的衣服——如果一定要这么叫那几条镶着珠宝的围布的话——然后走下了水，揽住了黑豹的肩。  
　　  
　　肖刚刚有意偏过了头。  
　　虽然沉浸在做一只野兽的梦境之中，但她还是记得根曾经呼叫过的那些支援。  
　　根的身体可以轻易唤起她，不论她到底是在梦里还是在现实里，是一个人类还是一只黑豹。  
　　她的眼睛虽然看着远处，可眼角的余光还是不停地扫着根的裸体。  
　　  
　　根就这样随随便便地、毫不在意地在一只雌性黑豹面前裸露身体，抱着肖的脖子开始笑。  
　　她把肖身上的黏液小心地洗掉。  
　　根的身量瘦削柔美，贴在她身上，轻轻地磨蹭。  
　　  
　　她想起之前图书馆里的火辣场面，有点埋怨自己为什么不是一个人类，或者是一只公豹。  
　　她一个人想入非非的时候，根又开始笑了。肖听见她吸了一口气，正准备说话。  
　　肖知道她想说“我一直都想要一只宠物”（至少这一点能证明这还是她自己的梦境），所以准备在她开口的时候，就咬碎她的腕骨。  
　　但根好像已经接收到了肖散发的危险气息，只是揉着她的下巴，说：“Sameen，别这么紧张，我们可以好好相处。”  
　　她把脸挪到肖面前，抵住她的额头，亲吻她的鼻子，见她并没有抵触，又伸手揉揉她的脖子。  
　　十分亲昵的动作，“醒着的时候”，她和根之间还从来没有这种亲昵。  
　　她避免任何与人能发展关系的互动，主要是，她无法回应任何感情，这并不公平，对不对？  
　　她偏开头，避免与根的眼神接触。根却直勾勾地看着她，问道：“什么？真的？”  
　　黑豹略有疑惑，抬头呼噜了一声。  
　　根笑着揉了她的脸：“我刚才不是在和你说话。”  
　　肖偏开了头，根却把她挪了回来，吻了她的嘴巴。  
　　肖尚未反应过来，一股战栗从她的皮肤上奔腾而过。根难以置信地看着她，却语气愉悦地说：“真是个天大的惊喜。”  
　　她的手重新摸上肖的脸，从根的手指划过的曲线来感受，这是一张人类的脸。肖看到了自己的手臂，她抬起双手，像是一个世纪都没见了。  
　　根笑着捧起她的脸，“Sameen，你长得真可爱。”


	14. 最终章

　　肖冷笑一声，双手搭上肩膀，咬在她的脖子上。  
　　没有犬牙嵌入骨肉的感觉，只是痒痒的。人类的犬齿太短，肖也并没有用力，甚至意不在咬她。  
　　她吮吸着根的锁骨，撑在她上方，真的像是在啃食她的猎物。  
　　根闭上眼睛，笑着呼唤她给她的新宠物起的名字，“Sameen, Sameen……‘她’告诉我的时候，我吓了一跳。”  
　　“‘她’是谁。”  
　　根并没有回答，半眯着眼睛打量着她，十分专注而陶醉，“Sameen，你的声音真甜美，没有起伏，没有感情，但是好听。”  
　　“‘她’是谁？”  
　　“‘她’，是，机器。”  
　　“这里只有我。”肖的双手捏住了根纤细的腰肢。根看起来依旧是那么弱不禁风，细弱得肖两只手掌就能把她的腰圈住。  
　　“可是机器全知全能，她知道……嘻嘻……”根也把手放在她的腰上，带着隐隐的侵略性，“只有她知道你是黑豹公主。你自己知道吗？”  
　　肖摇摇头。  
　　为什么机器和根都比自己还要熟悉自己的梦境？  
　　  
　　作为惩戒，她咬在根的胸前。  
　　根的惊呼像是她收到了什么生日礼物，而不是被惩戒了。比肖所想的还要更主动，她抬起长长的腿，圈住肖的腰，胳膊搭在她肩膀上。  
　　本是一个标准的邀请姿势。肖却有点为难，这打乱了她快攻的计划，犹豫了一下，最后决定俯身吻她。  
　　身下这个女人甜甜地笑着，“Sameen，我以前一定见过你，是不是？在你还是人类的时候？是不是有个女巫，把你变成了黑豹？”  
　　她想说别闹了你曾经把我捆着要用电熨斗烫我，但说出来的却是“是啊，我还把女巫的喉咙咬断了呢。”  
　　“Sameen，如果你不动作快点，我就自己动手了。”  
　　肖奇怪地看了她一眼，疑惑地问：“你要做什么？”  
　　因为这隐晦的暗示并没有被听者接受到，根的脸上散布着一点点挫败，她撇撇嘴，伸手摸向肖的胯间。  
　　肖猛然一震，一把握住她的手，按在了头顶。  
　　  
　　“今天你休想。”话虽然这么说，但肖并不确定她自己的梦境她到底能不能控制。或许她在机器的矩阵里，正插着根亲手给她插上的管子，睡在培养皿里面做这个梦。  
　　  
　　毕竟人的潜意识里藏了太多的秘密。比如说，她可从来没想过自己这么渴望根，渴望到造了这么一个荒唐的梦境，再把她给装进来。  
　　她低下头，含着根的乳头玩弄。这柔软质地的东西居然一下子就硬挺起来。她虽然从医学院毕业，知道人的身上有许多这种一充血就会勃起硬挺的组织，但每一次都不禁赞叹这种软硬适度可口，弧线惹人疯狂的口感。  
　　“Sameen，”根又意味不明地笑了起来，“我感觉你要吃掉我。”  
　　“是的。”肖的声音带着硬质的触感，不管放在什么样柔软的介质里都会让人轻易摸出来。她又一次咬住了根的脖子，血管在尖尖的犬牙之下搏动，好像一不小心就会被划开。肖不是个温柔的情人，她大口大口啃咬着根身上紧实而柔软的皮肤，留下点点痕迹。  
　　根似乎很享受，一边娇笑着，一边断断续续地说：“Sa-Sameen、你简直是神赐给我的……”  
　　后面两个音节她没有听清，肖感受着身下女体的扭动，紧紧用身体压制着她。  
　　“不管是赐给你的什么，现在就给你想要的。”她用膝盖重重顶入根的两腿之间，感觉到膝盖上的潮热，她的手顺着根下肢的轮廓线，楔进腿间深藏的秘处。根闷哼一声，努力保持着笑容，却显得有些力不从心，“Sameen……你……啊……是谁教你的这些？你是不是……是不是女巫调教了你？”  
　　肖依的声音依旧毫无表情，“嗯，女巫的名字是萨曼莎·格洛夫斯。”  
　　根却因为肖对突起的阴蒂和深藏的敏感点双重的打击而溃不成军，咬紧牙根也压不住的欲望冲口而出，冶艳放荡的声音呻吟在林间回荡。  
　　动物们光天化日之下交媾似乎十分平常，但根的动静似乎太大了点。一只野鹿被惊扰，急急忙忙冲到溪边来，根用力咬住嘴唇，对那头鹿呵斥了几声。野鹿一步一回头地走回了密林之中。  
　　见她想支起上身却力不从心，肖体贴地捧起了她的后背，根得以摇摇欲坠地挂在她脖子上，嘴唇凑到她耳边，轻轻吹拂着肖的耳朵：“它……它以为、唔……！你要杀了我……”  
　　肖像是猫科动物一样抖了一下脑袋，算是抗议根对她的耳朵进行的挑逗。事实上，耳尖传来的战栗已经沿着脊柱欢快地奔跑，这电流一样的战栗奔窜过她全身，让她不由自主地哆嗦了一下。  
　　而唯一克制这战栗的方式，就是加紧进攻。肖对人体了如指掌，而之前的特殊支援，让她对根的身体特别了如指掌。  
　　她自己本来不觉得，可是模糊的梦境中，根的身体尤为清晰，她忍不住睁大了眼睛，看着根的肩膀。  
　　两处枪伤，圆形的弹痕，有一处是她亲手打的，有一处是赫什打的。弹孔周围的皮肤参差不齐，有着放射状的痕迹。  
　　她的锁骨下方“前天”还被自己吮出一条渗出血丝的痕迹，“今天”已经按照她预想的那样，发展成一条暗红色的印记。  
　　她叹了口气，指尖传来的压迫感挠着她坚韧的神经。温热、滑腻、紧缚，她甚至不知是因为自己喜欢平滑肌和黏膜触感的不寻常爱好使她着迷（肖了解自己有点嗜血），还是根本身使她着迷。  
　　她深陷其中，眼睛监视着动作，耳朵倾听着呻吟，身体感受着律动。根在她的辛勤劳作下一层层绽放，看得出她非常满足。  
　　“Sam，送你死一回。”她感觉到根的紧绷和期待，加重了力道。每打入一次，根都随之闷哼一声。而肖将其判定为”愉悦“，则是这闷哼的尾音饱蘸情欲而显得妖冶情色。  
　　情色的声音冲刷着她的耳膜，她因为这个女人的声音一片泥泞。两腿深处破土而出的胀痛提醒她，她正因着上了另一个女人而春情勃发。  
　　根痉挛了一下，忽然紧紧地缠在她身上。肖的手指像是被咬住一样，一边深入根的身体，另一边被自己的身体顶住而动弹不得。从喉咙之间发出的凄楚呻吟声让人搞不清这高潮中的女人到底是痛苦还是极乐。  
　　肖无法用感情来理解对方，而只能从现象去判断的动物，又迷惑起来。不过很快她就确定不需要为了是不是弄痛了根进行道歉——她的喘息甜得像蜜，粘稠度也很像。她想把手抽出来，但根没让。  
　　“Sam，怎么样？”  
　　“往登极乐，Sameen，谢谢你。”  
　　肖一时语塞，拿不准该回答“我的荣幸”还是“别放在心上”。  
　　她仍然不时痉挛一下，而每一次痉挛，都引起肉壁的收缩。那里的软肉时而柔滑，时而硬挺，绞着肖的手指。  
　　根本人丝毫不像是她的名字——而像是藤蔓一样柔顺地缠绕在肖身上。肖忍不住提醒她：“Sam，你的声音惊动了你半数的朋友，它们都在林子里看着这边。”  
　　肖又补了一句：“我不习惯在大庭广众下做爱。”  
　　根放在她臀上的手挫败地滑了下去，大声喊了一句。  
　　她的声音含混，似乎是一种陌生的语言，不过下一句她听懂了，那一句是对她说的：“去水里。”  
　　一只兔子跑到根旁边的岸上，张着三瓣嘴叽叽咕咕叫了一通。根无力地从肖身上抬起头来，轻声细语对它说了一段话。兔子晃了晃耳朵，跑回树林里。  
　　不一会儿，动物们纷纷散去。  
　　肖好奇地问：“你刚才说了什么？”  
　　根笑了一下，“兔子先生问我有没有受伤，它觉得我叫得很惨。”  
　　肖思考了一下，回应道：“我觉得不错，悦耳的那种。你说了什么？”  
　　“Sameen，”她深深地笑了起来，没有回答肖的问题。她随即躲到肖的背后，“有人来了。”  
　　博物学者和他的野蛮人朋友从一棵树后面冒出头来，很显然，基于基本的礼貌，他们没有走过来。  
　　博物学者芬奇问：“我危险而美丽的邻居，还有一位身份不明的美丽女士，我有一个不情之请……可否告诉我你们有没有见过一只黑豹？丛林边界上发生了骚乱，我恐怕她现在走丢会非常危险。”  
　　仔细看的话，就会发现博物学者十分狼狈。他的战术外套上破了好几个口子，上面沾着深深浅浅的不明液体。黑色的是血，褐色的是泥，绿色的……应该是虫子的体液。看起来他们也遭遇了成群昆虫的攻击。  
　　他的野蛮人同伴也狼狈万分，手背在身后，拿着长矛守着博物学者。听了他的话，无可奈何地撅了撅嘴。  
　　  
　　根从她背后伸出头来，指了指肖，“不用谢。还给你，很好用。”  
　　芬奇明显地疑惑了，眼神不住地在两人之间摆动。  
　　“对不起，我恐怕我没有听明白……”  
　　“这就是你们的黑豹，但我想她忘了怎么变回去了。”  
　　芬奇张大了嘴巴，大得几乎能丢进去一只鸵鸟蛋。  
　　他后来又说了什么，肖没有听清楚，她问了一遍，注视着芬奇的嘴型，想读出他的唇语。  
　　  
　　  
　　但世界崩塌了，在她的注意力从根身上转移到芬奇身上的时候，旋转着被揉成一团。她一下惊醒过来，迫不及待地看着自己的手。  
　　还好，不是黑色的豹爪。  
　　她叹了口气。  
　　她和根的关系，应该是你情我愿的肉体关系。  
　　根离开了那个不怎么牢靠的囚笼，她不会再回来了。  
　　根并不是这个小型非法机构的一员，也没有谁——不管是人类还是什么神明——承诺过上班的时候除了小熊，肖还能看见根。  
　　好的，她已经接受了特殊支援从此结束的事实。  
　　根不会再呼叫她了。  
　　  
　　  
　　——————————————————————————  
　　但世界就是如此之小，拯救世界的英雄们互相认识，甚至组成了神盾局。  
　　  
　　  
　　她和这个成功从坏蛋转职成正义守护者的女人在那次分别之后偶有交集，炮友关系结束了，如今算是点头之交。她有时候会怀念一下根呼叫的支援。不管是做什么，做爱也好，拯救非相关号码也好，声张正义也好。  
　　总之那都很有趣。  
　　  
　　  
　　自某一次事件后，官方关闭了接收相关号码的通道，而她和里斯依旧处理着非相关号码。  
　　  
　　任务结束，她忍不住问里斯，“相关号码谁来处理？”  
　　说话间，一辆重型机车就停在了她面前。机车骑士掀起了头盔，是根。  
　　她向着肖这边看过来，罕见地没有用笑容调戏她，不过她随即又露出甜美的笑容，“孩子们，干活时想我了？”  
　　“对，拿你当肚子里的蛔虫来想。”肖说的是真话。  
　　根认真地夸赞道：“我喜欢你的比喻。”  
　　  
　　她拿出另一个头盔，“肖，上车。阿拉斯加有一个相关号码，我们得偷一架飞机。”  
　　  
　　肖愣了一下，接着罕见地、真心地，露出了笑容。  
　　根呼叫了她。  
　　  
　　她转过头，对她的搭档说：“里斯，听起来很有趣。”  
　　里斯无奈地皱起了眉头，“寄明信片回来。”  
　　  
　　肖接过她扔过来的黑色头盔，坐在了根身后的位置。  
　　不可否认，她挺高兴的，甚至忘记了抢主驾驶。  
　　是的，她甚至微笑起来。  
　　  
　　-剧终-


	15. an advertisement:诈尸加个淘宝通贩地址，选第二个

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20160707截止预售，不过之后应该还会有少量~~~欢迎大家淘宝了来716魔百现场场取，因为太h了所以主办方不给卖所以并不能场贩（只能交了钱来拿）  
> https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?_u=m9dsl94a980&id=534170478596  
> 选第二个，邮费实收~~~~~场取的话记得叫我改邮费噢，本广告长期有效，感谢支持~~~~~~

https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?_u=m9dsl94a980&id=534170478596  
选第二个，邮费实收~~~~~


End file.
